She Keeps Me Warm
by Emeraudedeux
Summary: Summer holiday is over, and Year 7 has begun as Pansy Parkinson continues to struggle with her secret affection for the Gryffindor Princess. Will she finally give in to her desire, or will she finish her final year at Hogwarts without ever telling Hermione Granger how she feels?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **A/N:** Hello to readers, new and old! This has been on hiatus for quite a long time, but I promise you needn't give up on me yet! I solemnly swear that I have every intention of completing this story. I am in the process of editing the current chapters uploaded and plan to release a new chapter as soon as that is finished. I hope for both our sanities, that is soon! I thank you tremendously for sticking with me!

For those that are new readers - This is a FEMSLASH and will eventually involve some degree of lemons. Seventh year AU, with ZERO involvement of MoldyVoldy. He does not exist! Characters may seem OOC for the sake of my version of this universe. Roll with it.

Welcome aboard the SKMW wagon. I do so hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Prologue

" _...I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared, but I don't_ _care…"_

 _(Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade)_

* * *

Looking around the garden, he noted each detail was in perfect position. The house elves had prepared everything exactly as requested. If so much as one lantern had not been lit, or one flower nearly wilted, Pansy would have _his_ head.

Draco Malfoy was seated on a stone bench just near the entrance of the spacious greenery. Taking a long pull from his glass of Ogden's, he studied his wife from afar. He'd always admired the way her hair seemed to glow, and the evening sun cast a brilliant halo around her porcelain face. He watched as she whispered to Pansy and ran a soothing hand down her arm. He wasn't used to seeing his longtime friend so frantic; she _always_ exuded such calm. Yet there she was, her normally composed face held in a slight grimace as she wrung the hem of her dress in a nervous frenzy. He fought the urge to cross the lawn and slap her fingers away from the delicate material. She'd surely curse herself later for the wrinkles she was causing.

Just a few feet over stood Hermione Granger, completely oblivious to buzz of anticipation surrounding her. She leaned in briefly to smell a patch of flowers he was _certain_ had not been there this morning. Pansies, he realized, were planted all around the area they were occupying.

 _What a coincidence,_ he thought dryly.

Shaking his head, he grinned as he acknowledged there were some constants you could forever count on, like Pansy Parkinson _always_ being a bit self absorbed or Hermione Granger drowning out her surroundings as she focused solely on whatever task was at hand. He chuckled none-too quietly, rolling his eyes plainly enough that Pansy noticed and lifted her brow in suspect. He winked at her reassuringly, knowing full well she was on to his mindful teasing.

Draco swept his eyes across the area one last time as, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt anxiously. It wasn't even his big day, yet he still felt a slight drip of sweat on his brow. He stood slowly and made his way to his wife's side, taking her gently by the hand to lead her back towards his designated seat.

As if that were her cue, Pansy took a deep, calming breath and raised her eyes to meet his. One nod was all he needed to know that it was show time, so he and Ginny settled in to watch the merriment unfold.

While some things certainly remained consistent, he knew that the best of changes had been brought to their lives over the years. He eyed his witch in remembrance, his skin warming slightly as he kissed her on the temple and turned his eyes back to his once-unlikely best friends.

With soft light glowing from the lanterns as the sun sank away, life in this moment was _absolute bliss_.

He grinned ear to ear as he watched Pansy take Hermione's hand, lowering herself to one knee, completely unruffled at the thought of grass stains on her person. Years of proper upbringing meant nothing to the witch as the sound of joyous laughter rang throughout the garden.

He squeezed Ginny's hand tightly before gently wiping away the tears now speckling her cheeks. It was no surprise when Hermione leapt into Pansy's open arms, ring sparkling as it caught the twinkling lights. If any of them heard _him_ sniffle, they were much too occupied with their own emotions to call him out on it.

Change, Draco decided, was indeed a _beautiful_ thing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter One

" _...I can't change even if I tried,_

 _Even if i wanted to..."_

 _(She Keeps Me Warm - Mary Lambert)_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was notorious for being one of Hogwart's biggest flirts, only second to Lavender Brown. She slithered through the halls of Hogwarts, effortlessly catching the eye of every young wizard she passed but only giving full attention to Draco Malfoy, the object of her affection; or so it seemed.

Being Pansy Parkinson meant keeping up with appearances, the appearance of being a perfect Pureblood. She was royalty amongst the masses of mudbloods and half-bloods, but no one truly knew the battle she raged within herself.

Pansy was no spineless jellyfish. She was fierce and strong; or at least that's how people saw her. Playing out this persona kept her true feelings at bay, but she feared as the weeks span on, she wouldn't be able to hold this facade up much longer. The walls were caving in on her, the water was rising, and the dam was due to burst.

Inside, Pansy felt true fear. Fear of herself, and of others that don't know who she really is. How could she live freely and be true to herself without releasing every shred of respect she'd earned from her friends, enemies, and of course her Pureblood family? She couldn't. She wouldn't dare. What would they think? What would they say about her when she wasn't around? Who would she take down when it crumbles?

 **oOoOoOo**

Throaty laughter resounded throughout the Great Hall. The room was loud with the sounds of excited chatter bouncing off the walls. The students of Hogwarts had just returned from a long summer break, the Sorting Hat's job was done, and the feast commenced. Pansy Parkinson, along with her closest friend, was beginning her seventh year.

Sitting at the center of Slytherin's table, she tried to focus on what her supposed beau, Draco, was saying. Vaguely aware, he was eyeing the newest additions to the Slytherin house. She knew it was useless; she tried not to admit it to herself, but that voice, that laughter, was always at the front of her mind. She could pick that laugh out of a hundred without seeing who it came from. How could she not?

She'd been stealing glances at her since third year. She smirked, remembering the heated look Draco wore as he explained just how he ended up in the Hospital Wing with a broken nose. No one ever caught her, and if they did they would never guess the _real_ reason she stole so many peeks was because the object of her desires was a… a _mudblood_. Pansy's body jolted at the word, and Draco glanced at her concerned. She patted his hand for reassurance, but it was unaffectionate.

Her thoughts refocused amongst her peers. No, they wouldn't guess to whom her affection was really placed, masked as indifference; shamefully, they were directed at none other than the Gryffindor Princess. That's two strikes against her. Mudblood. Gryffindor. As the years passed, she slowly let blood prejudice go, but who could know that? Certainly not her peers or her family. She could feel the blood draining from her body. Who would ever guess that Pansy Parkinson had an undeniable infatuation with Hermione Granger?

She slowly let her eyes seek the source of her turmoil. She studied the girl, noting the changes summer brought. Her skin had tanned to a light caramel, and her face glowed as if kissed by the sun. Oh, how Pansy wished she could be near enough to touch those flushed cheeks, and count every freckle on her nose.

Hermione's locks fell just below her shoulders, wild tresses bouncing as she whipped her head to laugh at something the tall, lanky ginger beside her said. Ronald Weasley. She scowled. _The prat_ , she thought bitterly.

She briefly pondered what he thought of Hermione. It was widely known that the two were destined to live "happily ever after", as so many have said. Pansy felt her fists tighten and her jaw clench at the thought of it. If the fates cared for Pansy at all, they'd make sure that fairytale ending never came to pass. She couldn't deny the puppy dog look in Ron's eye, as he merrily chatted away with _her_ Hermione. _The nerve._

She shook her head, staring back at her plate and silently reminding herself that Hermione had no clue of her intentions. She was so lost in thought that she missed a different look of longing coming from her very own table.

 **oOoOoOo**

Malfoy pushed his English peas around his dinner tray, lining them up like little green soldiers. _One, two, three, four._ He counted them one by one as he stabbed them with his fork. He grinned at his childish antics. He looked up from his plate.

" _So what's the plan for tomorrow, PanPan? Bit of hazing for the first year mudbloods?"_

He laughed at his own joke, since no one else had. _And so it begins_ , he sighed _._ Draco picked up a green soldier from his plate and tossed it at Pansy. She blinked hard, shook her head, and returned his gaze. " _What's it you're saying?"_ He turned up his nose, jokingly ignoring her question.

" _Mud. Bloods."_ Draco said it with such emphasis. Pansy rolled her eyes, and he laughed. He couldn't help but tease her, knowing she had affection for an impure. She picked up the pea and tossed it back at him, giggling at their own personal food fight.

His heart sank in his chest. She was perfect. But, he knew she'd never be his. He knew that she'd never know his true feelings for her.

He watched her as her eyes drifted back toward the table of Gryffindors. The pout of her lips came off her porcelain face, and he only dreamed of how they must feel. He shook his head, breaking concentration from his elusive daydream.

He needed to keep his feelings in check. Pansy was his best friend, that's it. That's all they'd ever be. Sure, to the rest of the world they were a couple; but in reality, he was just a cover for her.

He started again, lining up his soldiers. He had a feeling this year was going to be a battle for him, so at least he was prepared.

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione swiftly rose from her spot at the Gryffindor Table. She glanced down at her Head Girl pin, grinning to herself. She had waited for this opportunity the last six years. Finally, the title was hers! Idly, she wondered who she'd share the honor with. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing she would find out soon enough. She headed towards the end of the table where a group of anxious first year Gryffindors sat huddled, whispering excitedly.

She cleared her throat to catch their attention. " _I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl. Your Gryffindor Prefect will be over shortly to lead you to your Common Room._

 _As Gryffindors, it's your duty to uphold your house with honor, bravery, and most importantly - honesty. Do your family and your house proudly as you begin your Hogwarts journey. Good luck, and welcome home."_

She gave them one last smile and a wave before nodding at the Prefect to take the group.

Hermione made her way toward the Entrance Hall. She smiled to herself, proud of the speech she'd just made to the little first years. She shifted her glances between her peers.

 _Now, who could the Head Boy be this year? Maybe a Hufflepuff? That would be fun! We could study together and share notes!_ Hermione's thoughts heralded, hopefully. _As long as it's not a…_ Her thought faded as she watched Draco Malfoy standing in front of the Head Dorm portrait.

 _...Slytherin,_ Hermione completed her thought. _Perfect. This should be interesting…_

Hermione approached Draco as he struggled to remember the password to enter the Head Commons. " _Andotrin Venalous!"_ The snooty portrait laughed loudly at him as he failed to give the correct password. Again.

The portrait danced around the frame. She wore a bright green dress with beautiful burgundy accents. A snake and lion pin adorned her lapel.

" _What do you want Granger! Can't you see I'm busy?"_ he snapped.

" _Good Morning, Madame Claire! Andobixtrious Venalous!"_

Draco's jaw dropped. She couldn't help but laugh at his bewilderment.

She stepped through the threshold. _Home_. She inhaled deeply, smelling the embers of the fireplace. Scanning the room, she noticed the oversized chocolate sofa facing the fireplace. Small pillows in her and Draco's house colors cornered the sofa. _At least Hogwarts has a sense of humor._

She walked passed their shared common room, and into her sleeping quarters. Her parents danced silently in the picture perched upon her nightstand, and Crookshanks purred loudly. He was nestled under her duvet, asleep. She sat on her bed, and fell back in amusement. She couldn't believe she finally made it here.

 _Head girl. Hermione Granger. Mudblood._ She cringed at the last word. She no longer felt that title resonated with her. No one would see her as a Mudblood anymore, for now she had a title. Impure or not, she was head girl - and that meant something.

She heard an annoyed growl coming from the common room, and she quietly giggled to herself.

She grabbed her pillow and held it over her face. _This is going to be quite a year!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for the positive reviews! You all keep us going :-)

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Two

" _...If you just realize what I just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other…"_

 _(Realize - Colbie Caillat)_

* * *

Pansy and Draco strolled along the corridor, making their way toward the head dorms. Dinner had let out nearly an hour ago, and Pansy spent almost that whole time pleading to see where he'd live for the next nine months. With much reluctance, he'd finally caved and agreed to give her a quick tour. Pansy watched as Draco shifted his glances between her and the students passing by. She could tell he was uncomfortable, his hands were clammy against hers.

"So who's your roommate?" Pansy dryly asked, trying her best to seem like a concerned girlfriend.

Draco scoffed. " _Hermione,"_ he muttered under his frustrated breath. Pansy walked a little slower, stood a little taller. "And I'm not pleased. I have every intent to question Dumbledore about this! Can't believe this..placing me with her!"

Pansy stopped abruptly, whilst Draco continued his walk, his hand dropping from hers. He wiped the sweat from his hand onto his dressing robe.

"Hermione? My.. _.my Hermione_? She's your roommate this year?" Pansy sputtered the words, cautious of her surroundings.

"Yeah, Granger. Unbelievable isn't it?" Draco chargrined.

"You can't ask for a new roommate, Draco! This is perfect!" Pansy jumped into Draco's arms, spinning around gleefully. She heard Draco sigh. She knew he wasn't going to fight her on this.

Pansy and Draco continued toward the dorms, staircase changing at whim. She was humming, and he was pouting. She giggled and playfully punched his arm. With no other students in this area of the castle, they were finally able to drop the fake roles of their "in love" relationship. Honestly, it was exhausting.

Of course, Pansy _did_ love Draco. The pair had been extremely close since they were tots. It was no secret that their families expected them to marry shortly after graduating Hogwarts. She shuddered at the thought. Yes, she did love Draco… _As a brother_.

Two corridors later, they had finally arrived in front of the portrait that would lead them to his quarters. Tapping her foot impatiently, she spun around to see what was taking so long.

"Well… are we going in or what?" she muttered in nervous anticipation.

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione, curled up in the corner of the plush chocolate sofa, was basking in the warmth that filled the Head's dorm. It was Saturday evening, and she planned to relax in comfort before retiring to bed. Classes started bright and early Monday morning, and Hermione wanted to be well rested as she began her very last year as a student.

She lazily watched as flames grew and licked at the burning wood. Turning back to the large tome on her lap, she let her mind get lost in thought that only a good book could provide.

A short while later, she startled awake to the sound of the portrait hole swinging open. Smoothing down her mass of curls as best as she could, she quickly stood in retreat towards her room. She hadn't meant to fall asleep in the open, and was in no mood to have Draco Malfoy judge her rumpled appearance.

" _Granger_ ," the rich drawl of Draco's voice rang across the living quarters. "Interesting choice of… erm… Attire."

Gritting her teeth, she glanced down at her worn flannel pants and loose tank. She should have known the prestigious Draco Malfoy would be used to no less than fine silk.

"It's the weekend, Malfoy," she groaned.

Plastering a sweet smile on her lips, she turned her body to face the incomer. A slight blush grew upon her cheeks as she realized he wasn't alone.

"Good evening Malfoy," she paused. "Pansy. Lovely to see you."

Hermione watched as Pansy Parkinson glided to the very spot she had previously been napping. She plopped unceremoniously on the furniture, crossing her legs delicately. She noted her eyes slightly widened, a look of interest briefly crossed her features, and she smiled softly. "The pleasure is mine, Granger".

If Hermione didn't know better, she would think Pansy was almost being, well… _nice._

"Right. Well I have a meeting with Professor Snape in ten minutes so I'll be back shortly. You girls play nice." Draco gave them a salute and turned on his heel to leave. _What a strange thing for Draco to say. And it's nearly 8 o'clock...odd time for a conversation with Snape,_ she thought.

Hermione watched as Pansy stood up abruptly, looking as though she wanted to object. But she resigned and took her seat back on the sofa.

"He's so odd…" Hermione realized she had said that out loud and pursed her lips quickly. Pansy suppressed an agreeable grin.

"That, he is. Oddest boy I know." She laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

Hermione noticed she had a single dimple on her right cheek. She'd never realized how pretty

Pansy was. She'd only ever seen Pansy as the girl on Draco's arm.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?"

Hermione fell out of her daydream. "Sorry! What's that you said?"

"Ron..have you and Ron been together long?" Pansy asked casually.

Hermione's laughter roared from her belly as she considered the outrageous nature of the question she was asked.

"Me and _Ronald_? Good heavens, you don't really believe that, do you? We're only friends, Pansy. The rumors are just that - RUMORS."

Hermione gripped her cup of tea, cold now from her nap. She shifted forward, reaching for a biscuit from the silver tray on the table. _Only one left,_ Hermione thought to herself.

She split the biscuit, offering half to Pansy. Pansy's fingertips brushed against hers.

Startled, she dropped the biscuit onto the floor. They looked at each other, both reaching down to retrieve it.

 _ **Clunk.**_

"Oh my days! I'm so sorry!" Hermione reached for her, rubbing her hand gently against the knot surely to appear on Pansy's forehead.

"It's okay, really." Pansy chuckled, her hand reaching to soothe her aching head, as she placed her hand upon Hermione's.

Hermione's heart raced. She pulled her hand back, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. What was she feeling? Why were her hands suddenly sweating? She shifted her position nervously.

"Right um..thanks for the company..I um.." Pansy stood to her feet and shot toward the door, racing out of the room.

Draco stepped into the room as Pansy catches his shoulder. He looked at Hermione, eyebrows raised - "Now what have you done, Granger?"

Draco turned and chased after Pansy. Confused, Hermione wonders exactly the same thing.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

She moved as swiftly as her feet would take her, or as quickly as the shifting staircase would allow. Her cheeks were flushed from the embarrassment, or exertion - possibly both. Pansy faintly heard the footsteps of someone gaining on her.

"Pans, love - wait!" Draco boomed.

She slowed to catch her breath, knowing she couldn't avoid him. Leaning against the stone wall, she let her eyes drop to the floor, willing her erratic heartbeat to calm down.

"What the hell, Pans? What happened?"

"She...we...then I...Ughh!" She pointed at her forehead, exposing the knot that was quickly forming.

" _Oh my god!_ Did she hit you?!" Draco shouted, louder than he intended. He couldn't help but recall his third year, when Hermione socked him in the jaw.

"What? No, you idiot! She offered me a biscuit, and then she dropped it and we both went for it and **BAM** , we hit heads. Then she offered comfort and I...I freaked." Pansy was rambling at this point. Her head between her knees, she exhaled loudly.

"Wait. So after all this time, all you've wanted was an intimate moment with this girl and you finally have it and you run out?" Draco couldn't help but smirk at what just happened. She grimaced, frustrated with Draco for making light of the situation.

But he was right. _I'm such an idiot._ She wanted to find a very deep hole and swan dive into it.

"I can't believe I just ran out of there like that. She must think I'm just the worst. Or...oh my god. What if she knows? Do you think she knows? Or suspects? Oh my...I have to go back! I have to explain...what can I say?"

Draco giggled while his best friend stumbled over her words, talking herself in circles. He grabbed her arm before she could run back to the dorms and makes an even bigger idiot of herself.

"Pansy! Calm down! I'll talk to her, okay? I'll say you left the cooker on or something..." He did his best to hold back his laughter, and failed miserably.

Pansy laughed along with Draco, rolling her eyes at him. He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her deeply.

"Worry not, PanPan! I'll fix this for you.."

 **oOoOoOo**

Draco took the hand of his best friend and continued down the hall towards the Slytherin dormitories. A few Slytherins nodded toward them in acknowledgment as they quickly made their way to their dorms before curfew. Pansy tilted her head onto his shoulder.

This was his favorite time of day. Pretending or not, it felt so real to him- the way their hands fit together, or the way she fit into his arms. It wasn't real for her, no; it was simply an illusion - but to him, it was everything.

He looked down at her. She was quite a bit shorter than he was. The top of her head only just reached his shoulder, and he could see the slight highlights that flowed through her deep, dark hair. He released her hand and pulled his arm over her shoulder while she put her arm around his waist.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Pansy looked up him.

 _I guess we're back to this._ His daydream was over. "I'll talk to her, don't worry. I'll just tell her you were frantic about being in your room by curfew. Hermione is a stickler for the rules...if anything, she'll like you more for it."

Pansy slowed her steps. "You think she likes me?"

Draco realized he may have misspoken. "How could she not, Pans?" Pansy squeezed his waist a bit tighter.

They were alone now, just outside the stonewall guarding the Slytherin dungeons.

"Okay, so you'll talk to Hermione, and then we'll pretend this never happened. Right?"

Draco smirked a bit, "Yes, Pans. Now get some ice on your forehead before you're mistaken for a unicorn instead of a Slytherin."

Pansy laughed, elbowing him. He dramatically grabbed his side, chuckling at his own joke.

"Sleep well. I've got to head back to the commons. Even the Head boy has a curfew." He gave her a long hug and a kiss on top of the head before walking back towards the shifting staircase.

" _Emeraude Deux,"_ he heard Pansy say. The ground shook as the stonewall slid away, exposing the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon.

Draco shook his head, laughing to himself. _Emeraude Deux_...he enjoyed the cleverness of the password he created. Two emeralds, he and Pansy. He shook his head, holding on to the staircase as it lead him back to the Head dorms.

 _Well, this is going to be interesting…_

" _Andobixtrious Venalous"_ he whispered to Madame Claire. The portrait creaked open and he stepped into the common room, preparing his lie to Hermione.

"Granger?" He scanned the room, and quickly realize she wasn't in her normal place. He walked over to the sofa, noticing the broken biscuit lying on the floor. He bent down to pick up, placing it back on the silver tray. _Heh… maybe she'll forget and have it tomorrow with tea._

He sighed deeply, knowing Pansy wouldn't approve. He picked up the biscuit and dropped it into the waste bin.

 **Thud. Thud. Thud.**

Draco rapped on Hermione's door. "Granger? I mean.." He exhaled, rolling his eyes.. " _Hermione_. She was just worried about being in her commons by curfew. That's all, so… if she asks, I told you."

Draco felt accomplished enough. Plus, he didn't actually have to talk to her, so it was a win in his book. He yawned dramatically.

He slid his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the burning embers of the fireplace. " _Aqua Eructo!"_ The flames extinguished as he retired to his sleeping quarters.

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **A/N:** Emeraude Deux! You didn't miss us slip that in, did ya? In case you missed this in our Bio, "Emeraude Deux" is French for "Emerald" and "Two". We are both Slytherins, of course!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 **A/N:** We had so much fun writing this chapter! Things will start to pick up from here on out with the girl's developing relationship :-)

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Three

" _... It was all the same, all my pride and shame.  
She put me on my feet…"_

 _( She Is Love - Parachute )_

* * *

The sound of classical music filled the spacious sleeping quarters. Hermione Granger squinted her eyes as the morning sun peeked through the window. She blindly reached out towards the nightstand in search of her wand.

She watched her mother and father twirl across the frame. She hummed along to the familiar tune; it was her mother's favorite. Hand closing around the vine wood, she swiftly waved it once over the photo of her parents.

" _Silencio!"_

She spent a week over the summer perfecting a charm that would work like a muggle alarm clock. She grinned smugly; she _was_ the smartest witch of her age, so they say.

She lay flat on her back, last night's episode still reeling in her mind. She had replayed it over and over again, trying to make sense of it. She wasn't even completely concerned that Pansy had fled from the commons, but more curious as to why she couldn't get the event out of her mind.

 _Pansy's skin was so soft…_

Hermione's hand had only rested against Pansy's forehead for a few seconds, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach lasted for hours afterwards.

 _ **Grlrlrlrl**_ _._

Hermione's stomach growled loudly. She uncovered herself from her duvet and slipped her feet into her owl slippers. She made her way to the wardrobe and picked out her clothes for the day. Hopefully she could slip out of the bedroom and into the common toilets before Malfoy woke up.

She changed out of her pajamas and into her jeans, t-shirt, and cozy, wool-lined boots.

Leaving her room, she tiptoed quietly to the restroom door. She slowly turned the knob and ducked inside.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Hermione shrieked. Standing before her was

Draco Malfoy, hair dripping wet and a towel hanging loosely around his hips. She quickly covered her face with her hands, concealing her pink tinted cheeks as well as the half nude man before her.

Desperate to save face, she quickly apologized, but made no move to leave. Draco gave her one last searing look before changing his whole demeanor.

"Like what you see, eh Granger?" He smirked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

Her hands dropped to her side with a soft **plunk.** She gaped at him, mouth dropping open as realization hit. _No… She didn't like it._ What an odd thing for her to notice. Draco was fit; any other girl would kill to trade positions with her. She shook the thoughts from her head. Not bothering to acknowledge his question, she raised a brow, hands resting on her hips.

"Are you finished here or do you need more time to primp?"

A look she couldn't quite place crossed Draco's face before his features settled back into their usual mask of nonchalance. He exited the toilets in three long strides, leaving Hermione once again with nothing but her thoughts.

 _Well that was… strange._ Pulling her wand from the pocket of her jeans, she summoned a small cosmetic bag from her room. Hermione Granger was a simple girl, and getting ready for the day was a breeze.

Applying a bit of Sleekeazy to her hair, she attempted to tame the mane of curls surrounding her face. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed a hairband and piled the waves on her head. After applying a thin coat of mascara and thoroughly brushing her teeth, she reached for her lip gloss... _just in case she ran into Pansy._

Hermione instantly dropped the pink tube into the sink. Why was that the thought that passed through her mind? Why would she care if she saw Pansy? Regardless of that humming thought, she lightly coated her lips with gloss and retreated from the lavatory.

Hermione darted across the common room, nearly tripping over a fallen sofa pillow before making her escape. She really didn't want to run into Draco again as, her face had only just lost its shade of red from the pure embarrassment of their earlier encounter.

She was greeted outside her room by Ron. "Morning missus Head Girl!" He jokingly bowed before her. She rolled her eyes as they made their way down and across the shifting staircase.

"I'm starved. I need a full English breakfast right about now." She patted her empty, growling stomach.

They made their way into The Great Hall. Layers and layers of food adorned the tables, and she all but ran to her seat. She grabbed her plate and piled on toast, beans, sausage, scrambled eggs, and nicely roasted mushroom caps. As she was shoved her second spoonful of eggs into her mouth, she looked up from her plate.

 _Pansy._

Their eyes locked; as if by magnetic pull, they were drawn to one another. She managed to swallow her bite and offer a gentle, hopeful grin.

 _She must hate me. I nearly gave the poor girl a concussion last night. Maybe I should go check on her...make sure she's okay._

She wiped her mouth, and walked over to the table of Slytherins. A few started to hiss at her as she approached.

"C'mon, guys. Have a bit of respect for your Head Girl." Draco spat out those words, though the grin on his face showed he only half-meant it.

"Pansy, might I have a word?" Pansy nodded toward her slowly, but with a bit of eagerness.

Her eyes briefly connected with Draco's, who looked slightly irked that Hermione would dare interrupt their meal. _The nerve, after the morning he's given me!_ She narrowed her eyes and turned to follow Pansy from the hall.

They walked in silence with only the sound of their footsteps echoing through the empty halls. Letting her feet lead with no real destination in mind, she looked up and saw the Library ahead. _Of course!_ Most of the students were still in The Great Hall mingling over breakfast; the Library would be virtually empty.

She smiled and grabbed Pansy's hand, pulling her toward the back where Hermione did her best studying. She felt Pansy stiffen slightly at her touch, but quickly relaxed under her grip.

 _Interesting. Maybe she doesn't like to be touched?_ Hermione thought back to last night. That is why they are here, after all.

She released Pansy's hand and gestured for her to take a seat. She brandished her wand and muttered a quick _Muffliato!_

 **oOoOoOo**

Pansy watched as Hermione put up a silencing charm and took a seat beside her, scooting closer. _Too close!_ After last night's fiasco, she feared she would make herself a complete fool once more.

 _Keep cool,_ she scolded herself. _She doesn't know!_

Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and began, "Look Pansy, about last night… If I did something wrong, I'd really like to apologize."

 _I knew it! She thinks I hate her,_ Pansy groaned internally. _Great._ Feeling slightly panicked, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't make the words appear.

"No no no! You did nothing wrong. I just…" Pansy's words trickled into a thought _..I just what? Freaked out?_

"Really, Hermione." Pansy gently placed a hand on top of hers. "I was just being dramatic. It's a Slytherin thing. We thrive on the intensity."

 _Smooth, Pansy..now she thinks you're a drama queen._

"I thought maybe I'd hurt you, or upset you. I mean...aside from the matching goose eggs we share." Hermione raised the hair hiding the purple and blue clustered knot.

Instinctively, Pansy reached out to touch Hermione's forehead. Her arm lifted towards her, and she hesitated. Then, Hermione did the strangest thing… she leaned her head forward, into Pansy's touch.

Pansy tried to maintain her composure. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Pansy touched Hermione's forehead, the knot only slightly visible under the shades of blue. Her fingertips stroked against the spot, catching a single strand of Hermione's hair. Pansy slipped the lonely curl behind her ear.

Hermione tucked her head down.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I..." Pansy sputtered out her words, doing her best to sound sincerely apologetic for touching Hermione so affectionately, even though she wasn't sorry.

"No, shh…." Hermione grabbed Pansy's hand. "It's okay."

Pansy felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked up and locked eyes with the girl she'd gushed over for the last three years. She felt herself leaning in to Hermione…

 _Pansy, stop. What are you doing?_

Still, she continued, her chest rising and falling against the weight of what she was considering. As swiftly as the thought crossed her mind, Hermione leaned in the rest of the way and their lips brushed, moments from full connection.

"You ladies okay in here?" Draco peaked behind the bookshelf separating them from the rest of the library.

Pansy looked at him angrily, while Hermione pulled back - mortified. They both growled in their throats, "MALFOY!"

Draco retreated slowly, but with full intent to escape the wrath that he was about to face.

 _What an idiot._

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione sat there in a daze. She was having a hard time processing what just happened, and she needed to get out of there fast.

She stood. Her gaze shifted from Pansy, to the bookcase Malfoy just fled behind, and back to Pansy again. As her breath came in quick huffs, she mumbled, "My apologies, but I just remembered I forgot to brush my cat's fur this morning!"

Pansy gave her a puzzled gaze, and Hermione darted from the table before she could form a response.

W

 _Brush your cat? Really, Hermione?!_ She scolded herself for the lame excuse. In her defense, her brain felt like a giant puddle of mush, and thinking straight seemed nearly impossible.

Hermione Granger was not prepared for this. Whatever _this_ was. She despised being the last bookcase before the library's exit, she crashed into a tall frame.

"What is with you two and running?" Draco spat, throwing a sneer in her direction.

She straightened herself and kept her feet moving forward, the sanctuary of the library exit just a few feet ahead. Just before she reached the door, his voice echoed loudly,

"You can't keep running, Granger!"

 _I'm not!...Am I?_

The day was still young, so she made her way towards Gryffindor Tower in hopes of distraction in the form of Weasleys.

The Fat Lady grinned down at Hermione, a glass of wine sloshing as she waved drunkenly at the girl. "Password?" she slurred.

" _Flaventia velent!"_ She chuckled under her breath, thinking Neville Longbottom would _never_ remember that one!

The portrait swung open, and she stepped inside the common room she spent so many years calling home. She was greeted by the warmth of a burning fire and the sound of many Gryffindors enjoying their last day of freedom before school resumed. She spotted Ron and Ginny in the corner playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Ron, of course ,was annihilating her; everyone knew he was the king of the board.

She snuck up behind Ginny just as Ron's Knight leapt forth and beheaded her Queen.

 **BOO!**

" _Ahhhhh!"_ Ginny screamed, causing Hermione to double over with laughter. She felt lighter already, the morning's debacle slowly leaving her mind.

"The Head Girl deigns us with her presence," Ron winked. Hermione smacked him on the head before plopping onto the chair beside him.

"The sun is shining, and it's our last stress-free weekend before the Professors take over our lives - _not that I'm complaining_ \- we should go outside! What do you say?" Hermione wasn't beneath begging at this point.

"Count me in, 'Mione. I've had enough of this torture," scowled Ginny, eyeing Ron's chess board. She grabbed her wand and summoned two jackets, one for herself, and one for Hermione.

"I told Harry I'd meet him on the Pitch for a bit of training. I'll catch up with you both later," he waved and pecked Hermione's cheek.

 _Why does everyone want to kiss me?_

A look of horror crossed her face, and she quickly smoothed her features before anyone noticed.

"You alright there, Hermione?" Ginny eyed her with mild concern.

"Just swell," Hermione forced a smile. She resolved to push any and all thoughts of Pansy Parkinson from her mind.

 _Easier said than done,_ she thought with a frown.

 **oOoOoOo**

Draco forced a brave face and made his way back to the corner of the library. Pansy was sitting on the bench next to the table, her head in her hands.

"So, that was awkward…"

Pansy lifted her head, her eyes murdering Draco where he stood.

"Can you just leave me to die alone? Preferably free of your witty rhetoric," Pansy snapped at Draco. He took a seat next to her while she mumbled a sarcastic, "I guess not."

"What happened, Pans?" Draco hadn't seen anything. He'd only noticed the closeness of Pansy and Hermione when he approached.

"You mean before or after you ruined what could've been the best kiss of my life?" Pansy spat her words out, cold and incredulous.

Draco felt his shoulders sink, his heart resting in the pit of his stomach. "I… I'm sorry, Pans. I didn't know." He offered as sincere of an apology as he could muster. He put his hand against his chest, trying to calm the pain.

Pansy inhaled deeply, her small hands wiping at her face.

 _Was she crying? Should I console her?_

He resigned his internal question, resting his hand on her back.

"We were so close. I felt like we were connecting… Like we were the only two people in the entire world." Pansy looked up at Draco, his hand sliding down toward the small of her back.

"I felt like she wanted to kiss me. Like she'd accepted this invitation I didn't realize I had sent." She wiped at her face again.

Draco sat there, stuck between feeling guilty for ruining their special moment and relieved for having stopped the kiss from happening. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't certain his _heart_ was ready for this… this step.

"I'm really sorry, Pans…" He felt defeated. He leaned down and kissed her gingerly on top of the head.

"It's okay, Draco. You couldn't have known it was going to happen. I surely didn't know."

Draco pulled Pansy into him; her head laid softly on his chest. He inhaled her scent. _Sunflowers_. That was how she smelled - like the first day of spring.

… _And what's spring without a little rain?_

"Should we go finish breakfast, now?" Draco blurted out, his stomach releasing a loud roar against Pansy's head.

She giggled, knowing breakfast was definitely over by now. She hugged him a little tighter before standing, taking his hand, and making their way out of the library.

As quickly as it fell, his heart rose back into his chest.

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Flaventia velent_ is Latin for golden mane!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 **A/N:** We had a blast writing this chapter. A few of funnies and bit of what's to come later ;-)

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter 4

" _...Deep in my bones, I can feel you  
Take me back to a time only we knew.  
Hideaway..."_

 _(Roses By The Chainsmokers )_

* * *

The room was still dark as Pansy stirred from her slumber. It was early; she'd always been one to rise before the sun, but of course, the Dungeons were always dark.

She slipped her wand out from it's resting place beneath her pillow, giving it a sharp flick at the

wall beside her bed. The torch lit with a soft crackle, giving her just enough light to trek to the washroom. She quickly located her slippers and paused to make sure her roommate hadn't woken. The soft snores coming from Daphne Greengrass were confirmation enough, and she quietly slipped past her sleeping form and into the lavatory.

Standing in front of the mirror, she frowned at the dark circles beneath her eyes. She had stayed up entirely too late, her encounter with Hermione playing an endless loop in her mind.

She turned on the sink, splashing cool water on her face before grabbing her toothbrush. After rinsing her mouth, she picked her wand up off the counter and cast a glamour charm to hide the proof of her late night.

" _Fascino!"_

Pansy snatched a brush from the shelf and ran it through her smooth, dark locks. After applying a bit of makeup, she snuck back into her quarters to dress for the day.

 _Another year of pointless classes,_ she thought. Her father had never cared much about her grades, considering he planned to sell her off to the highest bidder once school was over.

" _Anything to enhance our wealth and status_!" The bitter words of her father rang through her mind.

She smirked. _What would Daddy Dearest think if he knew his perfect Slytherin daughter licked her lips for a kitten and not —_

Her thought was interrupted as Daphne suddenly spoke, hoarse as if her vocal chords weren't quite awake. "Good morning, Pansy".

Pansy grabbed a fresh uniform from her armoire, angling her body to give the girl a small wave.

They hadn't been particularly close over the last few years. _Because you distanced yourself from everyone,_ her mind scolded. It's hard pretending to be someone you aren't and not let your guard down. No use denying the truth.

 _How ironic._

Dropping her silky nightgown to the floor, she kicked off her slippers and stepped into her skirt. She buttoned up a crisp white shirt and pulled a gray vest over her head.

Pansy stepped in front of her full sized mirror and with nimble fingers, effortlessly looped her tie. Watching her hands push the knot up tight, her mind slipped into a daydream…

 _Her hands traced along Hermione's outer thigh, thumbs lifting up the fabric of her perfectly pressed skirt. Pansy felt Hermione's breath tremble as she slid her fingers towards the apex of her thighs—_

"Hello? Pansy?" Daphne cleared her throat.

Pansy felt her cheeks grow warm; she knew _exactly_ where her thoughts were headed. _Damn Daphne interrupting my perfectly good—_

"Are you coming or—"

" _Or what?"_ Pansy snapped, irritated that she couldn't hear herself think with Daphne's excessive chatter clouding her mind.

Realizing she was probably overreacting, she muttered an apology. She tucked her wand into the holster on her thigh, picked up her school bag and made her way towards the door. She couldn't be bothered to see if Daphne had followed behind her.

She entered the commons and immediately spotted a head of platinum blonde hair on the nearest couch. She approached, eyeing a bored looking Draco while Daphne's little sister simpered at his side.

His attention immediately directed towards the girls, and he pleaded with his eyes to get him away from this leech. He stood, moving in close to Pansy's side.

" _Astoria!_ Find someone in your own year to harass," the elder Greengrass rebuked.

"Preferably one not already spoken for," scoffed Pansy, rolling her eyes.

Astoria leveled her gaze on Pansy, giving her a sly grin.

"My mistake," her grin turned into a wide smile, flashing two rows of perfectly straight teeth. "I was under the impression things had… _changed."_

Pansy blanched. _What the hell did that mean?_

She felt Draco lean in, heard the words he whispered but couldn't seem to tear her gaze off the smirking Greengrass girl.

" _Pans!"_ he hissed with a bit more force. She snapped back to reality, schooling her features behind a cold mask.

"I came to walk my beautiful girlfriend to breakfast," he smiled, offering his arm.

She accepted, shooting one last stiff glare at Astoria before exiting the dungeons.

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione Granger glided between the two long tables, mingling with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws on either side of her. She'd made sure she was up bright and early to greet students as they came down for breakfast.

It was Monday, and today she would begin her last, first day as a student at Hogwarts. She had stayed up way too late, tossing and turning over yesterday's events.

Ginny had proved to be an excellent distraction. They'd spent the majority of their Sunday wandering the school grounds, visiting with Hagrid and Fang, as well as reviewing their course material for the upcoming semester —That was Hermione's idea, _of course._

She let her eyes sweep across the Great Hall, lingering on the Slytherin's table longer than she cared to admit. She'd spent nearly three hours lying in bed last night replaying the _almost_ kiss in her mind before she finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione shook her head. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought. She walked back towards the giant doors of the Great Hall. As another group of students wandered in, she stopped dead in her tracks. There she was…

 _Pansy._

Pansy's hair was perfectly placed, every tress shining against the light of the sun beaming over the Great Hall. Her skirt was pressed, every pleat matching the one before. Hermione couldn't help but study her; she was perfection…

 _Oh my god._ She ducked her head down, doing her best to hide the redness of her cheeks. Pansy was looking right at Hermione.

She turned on her heels, nearly taking a tumble in the process, and slid into the seat beside a sleepy looking Ron. She could feel her cheeks burn as he eyed her suspiciously.

"What's going on, 'Mione?" he inquired. "You've been acting off since yesterday morning."

 _Pull yourself together_!

She willed her breathing to calm before she formed a response. "I'm perfectly fine, Ronald," she grinned. "In fact, I'm fantastic!"

 _Liar, liar, robes on fire…_

Turning her face away, she let her hair fall forward, concealing her features. She didn't want him to see the frown that marred her face.

Pansy Parkinson took only two days to completely derail her.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pansy paused in the doorway of the Great Hall. Of course she would come face to face with Hermione before she'd even had a chance to get a cup of tea in her system. What better way to continue her perfectly horrible morning than to scare off her crush by merely _being_ in the same vicinity?

She hated to acknowledge the truth, but it hurt receiving the cold shoulder. Hermione could feel their connection; Pansy refused to believe otherwise.

 _And what the hell was Astoria on about earlier?_ She felt that icy fear flow through her veins again. _Was she spying? Did she see the library encounter?_

If there was one person who could take a rumor and spread it quicker than Fiendfyre, it was Astoria Greengrass. The petite blonde had always been in the shadow of her older counterpart, Daphne. Pansy thought back to all those summer nights they'd refused to let the younger girl in on their plans. Could she really be holding a grudge?

She stiffened, making her way towards the long table of Slytherins. She had to maintain her role of perfection amongst her peers, and having her head down as she walked past the Gryffindor table wasn't something a royal would do.

Pansy slipped onto a bench and reached for a slice of toast. She smiled at Draco as he poured her tea, adding two sugar cubes, just as she liked it. Ever the gentleman, that Draco Malfoy.

He began to put a plate of food together, and she used his temporary distraction as opportunity to really study him.

Draco had always been handsome, but over the last year he'd really grown into his features. Towering over her at just over 6 feet tall, his shoulders had filled out, and he'd let his hair grow long. Held back by a leather cord, his platinum locks made his appearance strikingly similar to that of his father, Lucius. But unlike the elder Malfoy's cold gray eyes, Draco's were warm, and staring right back at her.

She startled, quickly turning her eyes away. She wasn't blind. She knew that he was a good looking bloke. It would be a lie to say she hadn't pleaded with herself to wake up and feel a real attraction for him… or for any man. Life would be so much easier.

She finished her toast, wiping at her mouth with a linen. Past the table of seventh year Ravenclaws, she could spot the back of Hermione's head. She found it particularly odd since she'd always sat on the other side of the table, facing Pansy.

Pansy felt a slight twinge of jealousy as she watched Hermione tip her head back in laughter. Ron was showing off one of the new practical joke objects from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She rolled her eyes, resting her chin against her palm. She hadn't even attempted to hide her annoyance from those around her.

Standing abruptly and looking over to Draco, "I'm done here. Walk me to class?"

He stood, taking the hand of his fake girlfriend. They made their way past the tables and into the hallway. Hands entwined, they continued to the staircase towards their first class: Non-Verbal Charms with Professor Flitwick.

Of course, her very first class was shared amongst a score of Gryffindors.

 _For once, I hope_ _ **not**_ _to see Hermione in a class._ She crossed her fingers, silently wishing for a spell to make herself disappear.

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione entered the Charms classroom, chatting away animatedly with Harry and Ron. She snagged a table at the front of the room with a perfect view of the chalk board. She placed her quill, parchment, and wand neatly in front of her.

Charms was one of Hermione's favorite classes, though she excelled at every course Hogwarts had to offer. She smiled to herself, admiring her own consistent honors throughout her years at Hogwarts. She was top of her class and had no plan to surrender her title this year.

She sat up a little straighter, remembering Gryffindor students shared this class with the Slytherins, and that meant somewhere in this room sat Pansy Parkinson. She willed herself not to turn her head and scan the room.

Professor Flitwick walked from the back of the classroom down the center aisle. Using all his force, he managed his way up the two steps to reach his position.

Professor Flitwick was part goblin, so he stood only three feet tall. He twirled his finger around the edge of his handlebar moustache, nervously.

 _I suppose students aren't the only ones to get first-day jitters._

"Ah hem…" Flitwick cleared his throat respectfully, "…Students, welcome back to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Flitwick, and as always I'll be teaching you about charms and how they're useful to you. This year, your final year, we'll be focusing on Non-Verbal Charms."

 _After six years at Hogwarts, Flitwick still introduces himself..._

Hermione held her wand, flicking it at her quill.

 _Compaviti!_ Her quill inked itself and took notes as Flitwick spoke about the importance of silently enacting charms.

"Now, before everyone gets settled into their current seat, I'd like to mix things up a bit!" Hermione looked down at her things with a frown. She was pretty settled as she was. "As you exit these halls at the end of your final year, you'll notice it doesn't matter what House you belong to. It's important to get to know everyone, regardless of the color of your tie."

Flitwick's moustache twitched as he prepared himself for the undeniable backlash he was about to face.

"We will be alternating seats by House. Every Slytherin student will be sitting next to a Gryffindor student." The class grumbled disapprovingly.

"Ronald! You'll be sitting next to… Gregory Goyle." She looked over at him as his face twisted. "Miss Granger, you'll be sitting next to…"

 _Please not Pansy! Please not Pansy!_

"…Pansy Parkinson." She pursed her lips as Pansy slowly made her way down the center aisle and slid into the vacant spot on the bench next to Hermione. She watched from the corner of her eye as Pansy neatly unpacked her supplies from an expensive-looking tote. It seemed like their desire to ignore the other was mutual at the moment.

Hermione patiently watched as the Professor assigned the rest of the class. She smirked as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sized one another up from their shared bench.

 _At least I won't be the only one miserable this term_ , she thought dryly.

Professor Flitwick instructed them to read the directions on the blackboard and attempt the charms non-verbally. Looking up at the board, she rolled her eyes. _Lumos_ , she cast silently and proficiently. She smirked, knowing she could do the basics expertly. She'd been practicing nonverbal spells the whole summer.

Hermione spent the majority of her free time reading and studying to further her education; growing up with muggles put her at a huge disadvantage. She didn't even know magic existed until the summer after her eleventh birthday. She was determined to cram as much knowledge in her head as she could. No one would ever be able to tell her she wasn't as good as the pure or even half-blood witches and wizards.

Taking a quick survey of the room, she noticed only a few other students had successfully created light nonverbally. She made eye contact with Draco Malfoy, whose wand was lit brightly. He gave her a cocky grin.

Not one to be outdone, she waved her wand and silently shouted _Accio Charms Book_ in Draco's direction.

His eyes widened as he watched his book zoom off the table, shooting across the room into Hermione's waiting hand. Applause rang through the small classroom, and she glanced up to see Professor Flitwick clapping merrily.

"Well done, Miss Granger! Five points to Gryffindor," he beamed gleefully. She stood to return Draco's textbook, but stopped when she felt a slight pressure. She glanced down in barely concealed shock to see Pansy's hand wrapped around her wrist. She blushed, quickly pulling away. Pansy, unfazed, cocked a brow and muttered,, "Nice work, Hermione".

 **oOoOoOo**

"Class dismissed, and once again, fantastic job Miss Granger! You've got such a natural talent for this!" Flitwick cheered, stepping carefully off of his box.

Draco huffed dramatically, pushing his way through the crowd of Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

 _Filthy Mudblood! Who does she think she is trying to embarrass me?_

He made his way down the hall. His face was flushed, and his brow was rimmed in sweat. He pulled a strip of leather from his bag and tied his hair back.

"Draco! Slow down!" He slowed his pace, finding an empty bench between two columns in the third floor hallway. Pansy sat next to him, placing her hand on Draco's knee. "What's wrong with you? Why are you storming out of class like you've gone mad?"

Draco inhaled deeply, knowing instantly that he was going to regret his words as they dripped from his lips. "Your little Mudblood girlfriend is what's wrong with me! She's a petulant child! Can't believe she had the cheek to pull a stunt like she did!"

He watched as Pansy sat up straight, pulling her hands back into her own lap. "Wow, Draco. Seriously, what is your problem? What has she done to make you hate her so much?" Pansy shouted back at him, her brows wrinkled in anger.

"Pansy! She isn't one of us. She will **NEVER** be one of us!" They were both standing now, facing each other. Their faces turned shades of red, both doing their best not to say things they'd regret.

"You know what, Draco? I hope she never is _one of us!_ Because if being one of _us_ means holding blood purity over what really matters, it's nothing I want to be a part of! And if that's all **you** care about, I don't want anything to do with you either!" Draco stepped back, doing his best to absorb what his best friend was saying to him. Her words resounded in his ears.

Pansy pushed past him, knocking his tall slender frame into the column. He slammed against it, sliding down onto the floor. Draco watched as the girl he's loved since childhood walked away from him. He pulled his legs into his chest, resting his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

 _Dammit, Draco. What have you done?_

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Draco! I know, I know… We're sorry!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 **A/N: Thank you again for the positive reviews!**

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Five

" _...I don't know you, but I want you_

 _all the more for that…"_

 _(Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard)_

* * *

Hermione paced the rug in front of the fireplace, irritation growing by the minute. Staring at the portrait hole with a glare that could ignite fire, she huffed one last time before turning to address her guests.

It was Friday night, and their first official meeting with the prefects. Draco Malfoy was without a doubt _beyond_ late, and she was furious.

"It seems our Head Boy is running a bit behind, so I'll just go ahead and get us started here," she spoke with a warm smile, though the flames were still present in her eyes.

"Why not start with introductions?" she paused, surveying the room. "I'm Hermione Granger, Year Seven, Gryffindor," she nodded in encouragement to the girl at her left.

"Um, yeah…I'm Astoria Greengrass, Year Five, Slytherin," the girl spoke with a bored voice. Grinning smugly, she fell back on to the sofa and propped her feet on the table in front of her.

 _Right...okay then._ Hermione did her best not to look annoyed as she gestured to the young man sitting next to Astoria.

"Hello everyone!" He smiled kindly at the large group of students, making eye contact with as many as he could. "I'm Michael Corner. I'm a Seventh Year student of the Ravencl…"

The room of prefects flinched as the portrait swung out with a loud creak, and Draco stomped his way through the hole. His hair was tousled, and his face looked as though he was ready to set the castle ablaze.

Hermione looked at him with her eyebrows arched; she was biting her tongue to keep from telling him off. "EVERYONE GET OUT… **NOW**!" Draco bellowed.

The students shot up from their seats, scrambling to gather their belongings.

"No! Everyone stay! Sit! Eat!" She pulled out her wand and flicked it toward the table – " _Edulis!"_ The students looked up at Draco cautiously before making their way to the table filled with snacks and sweeties.

Draco walked over to where she was standing, and did his best to speak under his breath so the group of prefects didn't overhear. "Granger, we need to talk about this! We need to talk about Pansy - and we need to talk about her NOW." His voice was louder than he had intended, but he was unapologetic.

Hermione pulled back slightly, a look of confusion written across her face. "Malfoy! I have no idea what you're talking about, but whatever it is, can it not wait until _after_ the prefect meeting? You know, the one you're late for?" She gestured her open hand toward the students that were happily stuffing their faces with goodies.

"No, it can't wait. We need to discuss this now!" Draco's voice had risen once again, no longer under the hushness of his breath. Hermione looked toward the group, noticing Astoria wasn't near the table with the others. She had a sheepish grin sprawled across her face as she observed the confrontation with a bit too much interest.

She squinted her eyes at Astoria, as her lips puckered in curiosity. "I'm really sorry guys, but something has come up. We will be sending Owls to everyone with a date and time for the rescheduling of this meeting. Feel free to take whatever refreshments you can carry and be on your way back to your rooms." The group dispersed once again to gather their things.

Hermione laughed to herself as she watched her chubby housemate, Neville Longbottom, push an assortment of Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Snaps, and Jelly Slugs into his bag.

The Headroom was empty now– well, nearly. Astoria was still sitting on the oversized sofa, her legs crossed and elevated, with her hands tucked behind her head. "Oh, don't mind me! Please continue. What's this about Pansy?"

Draco rushed his way to the sofa, his wand drawn and pointed directly at Astoria. "Might I remind you who placed you here amongst the elite of prefects? Speak Pansy's name again in my presence, and you'll be stripped of your title quicker than you received it! Do I make myself _abundantly_ clear?"

Astoria bared her teeth, her eyes locked in gaze with Draco's. She stood, her shoulder smacking against him. They both watched as she bowed sarcastically. "Your Majesties!" They both rolled their eyes as the portrait closed behind her.

"Now what in the bloody hell is this all about, Malfoy?!" She was no longer hiding her anger and frustration.

With equal fervent, he hissed, "Your feelings for my girlfr… _**ex**_ _-_ girlfriend."

 **oOoOoOo**

Draco turned away from Hermione, taking a deep breath in an attempt to reign in his growing temper. He hated losing control, and it seemed that within the last four days, his whole world had spun awry. With a final calming exhale, he faced her.

"Feelings? For Pansy? What are you on about?!" She scoffed at him, though her face drained of color.

"Don't play daft with me, Granger! I know everything! I know about the _almost_ kiss, the longing stares across the Great Hall, and how you intentionally tried to embarrass me in Flitwick's class to impress Pansy!"

Draco's fists clenched in anger as he watched Hermione toss her head back in laughter.

"Is that what this is all about? Because I embarrassed you in front of your moronic friends?"

"No… this is about Pansy breaking up with me because _she's in love with you_ …" Draco did his best to hide his emotions as he spat out the words he hoped he'd never have to say.

He watched as Hermione stepped backwards, fumbling against her own will to stay standing. She found the arm of the sofa, and perched onto it. "I'm sorry, what? Pansy is in love with…but she's not…and I'm not…" Her spoken thoughts trailed off, no longer making sense.

Draco walked over to the sofa, plopping down next to the arm where Hermione stood – stunned. "She is… and I'm pretty sure you are, too," his words were dry, defeat taking over his tone.

She placed her hand on her heart and pleaded, "I'm not, um… I'm not a lesbian, Malfoy." She swallowed hard, unsure if even she believed what she was saying.

"Listen, Granger. I love Pansy– I have for a long time, and this is not something I can lose her over. You need to figure your shit out, but whatever you do, don't you hurt her."

He felt defeated as realization finally sunk in. _I really have to let Pans go._ Draco darted towards the portrait hole, grabbing his broom that was leaning against the stone wall. With one last fleeting glance, he exited the quarters, leaving a shocked and confused Hermione in his wake.

Moving quietly, he made his way down the stairs and out the castle doors. This wasn't exactly how tonight played out in his mind; he hadn't meant to blurt out Pansy's secret like that. Panic briefly enveloped his thoughts as he realized he may have accomplished the exact opposite of what he had hoped for. He approached the Quidditch pitch, not bothering to check his surroundings. It wasn't quite curfew yet, but close enough that no one would be out here in the dark.

 _I am a complete git_ , he sighed in exasperation. His mind raced as he thought of all the ways Pansy might torture him when she found out what he'd done. He mounted his broom and kicked off; the cool wind whipped across his face, and he began to relax for the first time in days.

Just as he began to find comfort in his feelings of relaxation, he suddenly collided hard with some unseen force. He lost his grip and began plummeting toward the cold ground below him. Before he could react, he felt a tight grip around his forearm, and was swiftly maneuvered onto the back of another's broom.

Quickly, he clung to the mysterious rider in an attempt to steady himself before he could take another tumble. His eyes finally focused, and he was surprised to find himself with a face full of long strands of red hair. Having landed softly on the ground, he quickly hopped off the broom and smoothed his robes.

He looked up to see a smirking Ginny Weasley clutching both brooms. Flustered that he hadn't been in the right mind to see her before their collision, he muttered an apology and reached to take his broom from her hand.

"What… No 'thank you', Malfoy?" she goaded with a wink, pulling his broom slightly out of reach. He'd never had much experience with the youngest Weasley, but knew she was nothing short of a spitfire. One wrong word and she would hit him with a Bat-Bogey hex before he could even draw his wand.

"I don't find myself compelled to thank you for nearly killing me," he pointed out. She gave him another smirk before tossing his broom towards his waiting hand, mounting hers and soaring away.

Her hair, he noted, almost glowed in the moonlight. Draco stood there, completely mesmerized by her fiery tresses. If she wasn't a Weasley, he'd almost say he felt an attraction for the little minx.

 _Merlin. What was the world coming to?_

 **oOoOoOo**

The moment the portrait hole clicked shut, Hermione snapped back to the present, thoughts of confusion whirling through her head. _How dare Malfoy insinuate that type of thing,_ she thought angrily.

Hermione Granger did not _like_ girls. Hell, she barely tolerated them. It was no secret that she'd never gotten on with any of the other girls her year. Her only friends were Ron and Harry, and she had Ginny, of course… but that was all.

She thought back to what little romantic experience she had. There was Viktor Krum back in fourth year. She'd granted him a few pecks but nothing serious. She just hadn't been into him. Then, there was that brief stint with Ron, but that's laughable. She'd realized they were completely incompatible before it barely even began, though she wasn't wholly convinced he wasn't still pining for her.

Eighteen years old, and Hermione had never been close to a real relationship. She'd always assumed she would excel through school, get a great job, and then settle down to start a family.

Draco's words echoed through her mind. " _She is… And I'm pretty sure you are, too."_

She couldn't be. That was crazy! Wasn't it? She'd never really put much thought into _who_ she would be with. But a woman? What would people think? It was almost unheard of in the wizarding world!

 _Why should I care?_ she scolded herself.

She hadn't a clue what she would say when she got there, but she couldn't sit idly wondering what was or wasn't true – talking to Pansy seemed exactly the right thing to do.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Hermione bolted from the common room and headed down the moving staircases, making her way to the Dungeons. She skipped the stairs two at a time, making her way down the long dark hallway with only a floating green lantern to give her light.

Seeing as she wasn't from the Slytherin House, she wasn't totally certain where the portal to the common room was - she only knew it to be behind a stone wall.

Hermione slowed down, pulling out her wand for extra light. " _Lumos!"_ She rolled her eyes as she realized every wall of the dungeon was made of blocked stone.

" **Pansy! I need to speak with you!"** she shouted, running along the hall and knocking on the walls. After a few minutes of yelling, the floor shook and Pansy appeared from the south-facing wall of the dungeon.

She was wearing a green silk nightgown with a loose black robe over it; her long, dark hair pulled taut into a high bun. Her hand was just above her brows as she squinted to see who was making so much noise at this hour.

"Hello? Who's there? Put your bloody wand away!" she scowled. Hermione flicked her wrist, extinguishing the bright light.

"Oh! Hermione…" Pansy clutched at her open robe, closing it across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I just...I don't know, really." She suddenly remembered she had no idea what she intended to say to Pansy. "We had a fight - Malfoy and I. We argued, and he stormed out. And well, I didn't know where else to go."

"Don't you and Draco always fight, though? The two of you notoriously hate each other." Pansy chuckled aloud at her own joke.

"Yes, we do - but never about you…" Hermione's lips pressed together as she realized she couldn't turn back from the conversation she was about to have with the girl.

" …about me?" Pansy's fists gripped around her closed robe.

"Malfoy says that you broke up with him, and that it's all my fault. And that you're…and that I'm...but I'm not. I don't think, at least. We can't be sure, really! Can we? Or can't we? I haven't read anything on this before, not a single bit of literature on this in the…"

Before Hermione could finish her nonsensical blunder, Pansy's hand was placed delicately over her mouth. She scrunched up her face, embarrassed at the amount of words she was able to get out in a single breath.

She put her hands on top of Pansy's. Her hands were warm, just like the green lantern that hovered over them. Hermione looked up just slightly, locking eyes with her.

Pansy took a deep calming breath. "Yes, I did break up with Draco. And… yes, I am." Without skipping a beat, Hermione clenched the hand covering her mouth.

Their hands fell, and Pansy moved in closer to Hermione. She spoke the only words she could muster, "It's not your fault but," she hesitated, "you _are_ the reason."

Hermione's legs trembled slightly beneath the whispered words, and without another moment's hesitation, she felt herself being drawn in. Her mouth parted slightly at the sudden contact, and soon Pansy's lips were moving softly against hers. Her hand felt warm against the back of her neck, a stark contrast to the chill of the dungeon halls. Her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed in Pansy's scent.

The embrace deepened a moment longer, and as quickly as it began she felt Pansy ease away – their lips lingering on each other's.

She struggled to find her words, the taste of Pansy's lips still fresh on her mouth.

"I'll see you later, Granger." Pansy slowly let go of her hands before making her way back toward the south hall.

Hermione placed her fingers on her lips where one small kiss confirmed undeniable feelings.

 _...I am, too._

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Don't fight it, Hermione. Are you swooning with us?**

 **Sidenote… Did we just meet Draco's mystery girl from our Prologue? ;-)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 **A/N:** Did chapter five give you all the feels? I sure hope so! On we go…

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Six

" _...This world doesn't matter me;_

 _I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

 _the same air as you …"_

 _( A Twist In My Story- Secondhand Serenade )_

* * *

Monday morning brought shy smiles, whispered greetings, and looks of longing from both girls.

Pansy let her mind drift, nibbling her lip as thoughts of Hermione's skin filled her vision. She had accidentally brushed her hand against Hermione's ankle as she scooped her bag up off the floor after Potions class. In that moment, she looked positively lovely, and Pansy longed to reach her fingers out and feel her warmth.

She was currently strolling down a lone corridor. She planned to drop her books off in her quarters and freshen up before she had to be in the Great Hall for lunch.

She was ripped from her thoughts as she felt an invisible hand grab her ankles, yanking hard. Her bag flew from her arms, books splaying across the floor, and she winced as her palms and knees smacked the cold ground with a loud _**thump.**_

Obnoxious giggles rang through the empty hall, and Pansy lifted her head to find Astoria and her gang of airhead sidekicks before her.

"A tripping jinx, Astoria? What are we… _Firsties_?" she spat angrily, picking herself up off of the floor with a slight groan. She smoothed her skirt and quickly assessed the damage on her hands, trying to hide the deep scarlet of her furious face.

 _School your emotions, Pansy_ , she chided herself. She would not give the younger girl any satisfaction by letting her win. No one bested Pansy at snarky repartee.

Astoria snorted delicately. "Someone needed to knock you off that pedestal you _don't_ belong on," she jeered. Pansy pulled her wand in one swift motion, leveling it at the girl with a steady hand.

"You little—" she was cut short as one of Astoria's cronies shouted a quick _Expelliarmus._ Pansy gaped momentarily as her wand soared out of her hand, clattering to the ground a few feet away.

Cold fury shot through her veins as she finished her sentence with a screech "— _ **bitch!"**_

She ran towards her fallen wand, no longer caring how frantic she looked. Just as she reached the precious wood, Astoria's words cut through the air, crisp and clear.

"Better a bitch than a filthy, little dyke!" Pansy could hear her mocking tone laced with ridicule.

She was suddenly warm - too warm - and she swayed slightly, caught off guard as shock blurred her vision. She shook her head, grasping onto what little composure she had left.

 _Sweet Salazar. This should not be happening!_ Her breathing was labored, and her head pounded. She wasn't ready for this to happen. Astoria and her fat mouth would let the whole school know in a matter of hours. This _couldn't_ happen… not like this!

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Pansy questioned firmly, scooping up her wand and slowly turning back to the group.

"I think you know exactly what I'm speaking of, Pansy. It's quite obvious the way you stare at that _filthy_ _mudblood_ with stars in your eyes," she dredged on, a sneer contorted her features. "And you dare walk around like you're one of _us,"_ Astoria spat, motioning to her friends who all nodded their agreement.

Pansy held her head high. She wouldn't fall - not here, not now. When she formulated her words, she spoke with a low, calm drawl.

"I owe you no explanation. If that's all, I'll be on my way." She turned to walk away; they were only a few halls from the entrance of the Slytherin Common room. She could still make it out of here with her dignity intact.

She hadn't anticipated Astoria would hit her when her back was turned.

 **oOoOoOo**

Draco strolled down the corridor, tugging at his robe sleeve nervously. He played a script out in his mind, trying to ensure that his apology spoke volumes of the sorrow he held for upsetting Pansy.

He knew she liked to take a moment to collect herself midday, so she ought to be in her quarters by now. He wasn't known to express regret often and was worried she wouldn't grant him forgiveness for his rash behavior the previous week.

He'd noted a change in Granger over the last few days. She seemed… happier, lighter. It did not go unnoticed that she and Pansy seemed enamoured with one another during class that morning. His heart clenched at the thought of the two of them so close, but he prayed this new development would put him back on Pansy's radar and into her good graces once more.

As he neared a turn in the stone wall, a shout pulled him from his incessant worries.

" _Aculeatum Dolor!"_

He knew that voice and instantly picked up speed to round the corner. He was surprised to find Pansy, wheezing for air on the stone floor. Before he could even get a word out, the group of girls were scampering away from the scene.

He knelt beside Pansy, who had rolled herself to her side and gone purple with lack of air. Her throat was swollen and her neck an angry red. It appeared that she knocked her head on the stone as she collapsed to the floor, and a slow trickle of blood dripped from her brow down her cheek. He quickly brandished his wand, levitating the fallen girl gently and moving swiftly back through the corridors and up to the first floor. Madam Pomfrey would have her fixed in no time.

 _She can't stay angry with me now,_ he suppressed a grin, though the worry hadn't left his eyes as he stared ahead at his injured best friend.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pansy squinted her eyes, easing out of a slumber she couldn't quite remember entering. The lights were far too bright and the bed much stiffer than her own.

She felt a hand touch her forehead and opened her eyes fully to find Madame Pomfrey, the school's nurse, dabbing a cool cloth to her face.

"Finally, you're awake," she whipped her head to the side, searching for the source. Wincing, she instinctively reached up to her sore throat and blinked hard; her head was absolutely throbbing.

"Draco…" she croaked his name, but the matron gently pushed her back down before she could get out any more words.

"Take this, dear. It will help with the pain," Madame Pomfrey tutted. "Young ladies hexing each other in the halls! Well in my day…" her voice trailed off as she retreated to her office at the back of the wing.

With those words, the day's events flooded back with full force. She lay there staring at the ceiling, willing the tears pricking her eyes to go away. She hated crying, she hated to feel weak and Draco's presence wasn't helping.

"She knows," Pansy whispered, barely audible.

"Come again?" he leaned in a bit, and she took the opportunity to reach out and find his hand. Lacing their fingers, she squeezed - hard. Her breath hitched, and she whimpered as the tears she fought to hold back leaked freely down her cheeks.

" _Astoria! She knows, Draco. Everything! She knows!"_ Pansy cried out, choking on a sob that ripped from her chest. She couldn't believe she'd worked so hard to hide her secret, and just like _that_ the whole world would know she was nothing but a liar. A fraud. She cried for herself, for Hermione, and for the remnants of life as she knew it. She wasn't sure at this point whether to cry out of agony or sheer relief that this internal battle might finally be over.

Draco moved to the bed, holding her as her wails turned to soft snivels. She wondered briefly if this was a good thing. She was tired of playing the role of someone she's not. She was sick of hiding her feelings behind a carefully constructed mask.

He kissed the top of her head, muttering " _I'm sorry"_ over and over into her tousled hair. In that moment, her heart ached for Draco, as well. He was everything she _should_ want, everything she was expected to find. Perfect, her best friend, but exactly what her heart rejected. She sighed, and hugged his warmth a bit tighter. One day, she would make it all up to him. He deserved _so_ much more. With one last chaste press of his lips, he untangled their limbs and stood.

"It's evening, nearly dinner hour. I'm going to go to my quarters and clean up a bit. Will you be alright?" He gazed at her as though she were something fragile on the verge of breaking, patting her hand that rested on the bed. She supposed there was a bit of truth behind that thought.

She took a deep breath, relishing in this newfound freedom she'd cried over just minutes ago. She smiled softly, waving him off.

"I will be."

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione stepped out of the washroom, grabbing her uniform robe off the back of the chair. She'd tossed it there upon entering the Head dorms to freshen up before dinner. She glanced to the corner where a large grandfather clock stood tall and proud; still twenty minutes until the doors to the Great Hall would open.

She plopped on the sofa, not bothering to open a book as she was too distracted to focus on any written words. _Who would have ever thought? Hermione Granger - book nerd extraordinaire, not wanting to read!_ she snorted at her own running commentary.

Pansy hadn't been at lunch, and Draco was missing as well. She knew the two had yet to reconcile - Pansy would have mentioned it if they had. She had an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right.

Just as she began to stand, a mission to find the pair firm in her mind, the portrait hole swung out. A tired looking Draco Malfoy stepped through, eyes on the floor and a hand rubbing his face. She went seemingly unnoticed until she cleared her throat loudly, catching his attention.

"Granger," he grunted, continuing towards his chambers, barely sparing her a passing glance.

Hermione huffed loudly, exasperation present in her voice, "Where have you been? I noticed you weren't at lunch… And Pansy…" Her words were rushed as he muttered a spell to unlock the wards surrounding his quarters.

" _ **Draco!**_ " she screeched with desperation. This made him halt; there was no denying her upset.

"Where is Pansy?" She toyed with the edge of her sweater vest, fraying the edges worse than they already were.

He turned, though seemingly reluctant to speak. Hermione Granger's temper was legendary. A normally level-headed girl, but when crossed, you'd think twice about putting a toe out of line in her presence again. He sighed, and muttered begrudgingly, "Hospital Wing."

She didn't bother with a response, but turned on her heel and sprinted out of the room.

Maybe she was being rash. _If something was seriously wrong, Malfoy would still be there, wouldn't he?_ She carried on, navigating the stairs quickly, but carefully- the last thing she needed was to take a wrong step and fly off the moving steps. She'd be a lot worse off than Madame Pomfrey could fix!

Finally to the first floor, she found herself in front of the large door of the Hospital Wing. The wood creaked slightly as she pushed her weight against it, peering her head inside. The lights were dimmed, but she could see the matron exiting a small room off to the right, where supplies were kept. Hermione let herself inside, saying a quiet "hello" as to not sneak up on the elder woman.

"Miss Granger!" she sounded surprised, but a soft grin formed, smile lines present around her kind eyes. "What ever are you doing here? You should be in the dining hall," she looked genuinely confused by her presence.

"Um… well… I came here to see P-Pansy…" she paused. "Parkinson?" it came out more question than statement, and Hermione blushed profusely at her nervous discomfort.

The matron crinkled her brows, taking a quick glance towards a bed at the center of the room. It's curtains were drawn, but it seemed to be the only one occupied in the wing. "Well, I suppose that's alright. I'll just have the elves bring something up for the both of you. Don't need you hungry, Miss Granger." She motioned towards the bed, giving the okay for Hermione to proceed.

Her gut swarmed with butterflies as she slowly walked the remaining few feet; gripping the curtain's edge, she eased it back and found a beaming Pansy propped up by a fluffy stack of pillows. Even in those awful wool pajamas Madame Pomfrey always provided, she looked radiant. Hermione couldn't stop the timid grin that spread across her own lips.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pansy strained to hear who Madame Pomfrey was speaking with. Surely Draco wasn't back so quickly? _Damn curtains must be made of brick…_ she thought, frustrated.

She lay back into the mountain of pillows she had requested. If she was stuck here for the night, she wanted to be comfortable. _So much for this ghastly sleep attire_ , she fingered the itchy fabric with a look of disdain. Finally, she could hear footsteps padding closer. Gripping the thin sheets, she yanked them up higher in an attempt to hide as much of the hideous pajamas as she could.

Small fingers appeared around the curtain, pulling it back to reveal a wary looking Granger. Pansy's demeanor changed, face lighting up with the broad smile now spread across her cheeks.

"Hermione," she breathed, both elated and surprised that the girl had found her here. She watched Hermione's eyes travel from her face to the foot of the bed and back up again, a shy smile breaking up the worry etched on her countenance.

"You're okay? I mean… I see that you are okay.. But you weren't at lunch and then Draco shows up looking absolutely terrible and I just—" her babble was cut short as Pansy began laughing gleefully at the troubled girl.

"I'd be a hell of lot better if I weren't stuck here!" She heard the matron clear her throat, and sing-songed, " _No offense, Madame Pomfrey!"_ leading both Pansy and Hermione into a fit of giggles.

Hermione perched on the edge of the bed, reaching timidly for Pansy's fingers to lace through her own. Pansy gave her a squeeze of encouragement before explaining just exactly how she ended up here - well, what she recalled of it, anyway.

"The _bloody_ cow!" Hermione exclaimed, anger evident in her eyes. Pansy couldn't help but blush at the way the girl seemed absolutely horrified that someone dare hurt her.

"We simply _must_ speak with Professor Dumbledore! Astoria has gone too far," she paused, lost in thought. "She can't treat you this way, Pansy. It's not right!" Hermione cried.

She knew Hermione was right. There was no way she would let Astoria think this was over. But going to the Headmaster?... She didn't think Hermione was really thinking this through, lost in her anger over Pansy's mistreatment.

"If we go to him… that means we tell him _why_ she attacked me..." She studied Hermione's face as she spoke the words, deliberately gauging her reaction; Hermione gave nothing

away.

Hermione pulled her hand away, standing and pacing the foot of the bed. A soft _**pop!**_ interrupted their conversation. A small elf wearing a worn out cloth dress appeared out of thin air, holding a large tray packed with various meats, veggies, and sweets, placing it on the side table near the head of the cot.

Pansy's laugh boomed across the hospital wing as Hermione, much to her amusement, pounced at the opportunity to harass the young servant.

"Do they treat you fairly here?" She inquired, a frown marring her sweet features. Pansy's laughter continued as the elf ripped it's hand from Hermione's, scowling and disapparating away with another _**pop!**_

"Thank you!" Pansy called out to the air. She winked at Hermione, grabbing a warm biscuit from the feast they'd been gifted. She took a nibble, dabbed her mouth with a cloth and grinned, "I had no idea you were still into that nonsense. Spew, was it not?" she snorted.

" _ **S.P.E.W.!"**_ Hermione spat, though there was no real venom in her tone. "Why can no one remember that?" she pouted, grabbing Pansy's biscuit and popping a large chunk into her mouth.

Pansy watched her jaw work slowly, swallowing deeply herself as Hermione's tongue peeked out to swipe a crumb from her lower lip. She raised her eyes, realizing for the first time how close the girl had moved on the bed, only fingertips away.

She watched as Hermione's breathing pattern changed, and her eyelids dropped slightly, a sultry look crossing her features. As if in the slow motion, the biscuit fell from her grip, and Hermione reached forward to brush a wayward lock of ebony hair from Pansy's brow.

She used that moment to catch Hermione's hand in her own. "It doesn't matter what we do from here," she whispered, tugging Hermione closer yet, merely inches from her own face. Her breath ghosted across her cheeks, warm and sweet and entirely irresistible. "It doesn't matter who knows," she kissed Hermione's cheek, her forehead, the tip of her nose.

"Better yet, _tell them all."_ And with those words, she pressed her mouth fully against Hermione's. Their lips moulded together, tongues dancing to a beat only they could hear.

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **A/N:** I really dislike Astoria. Is it evident?

This moment of pure clarification of one's self is _so_ very real and exhilarating. I'm cheering Pansy along from the sidelines!

" _Aculeatum Dolor" -_ Latin for "stinging pain" or so says google translate ;-)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 **A/N: We try to keep our writing two chapters ahead for our posting schedule, but i've decided to post this chapter two days early to kick my butt in gear and get chapter nine finished! Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Seven

" _... And now I try hard to make it,_

 _I just want to make you proud…"_

 _( Perfect - Simple Plan )_

* * *

The week dredged on, utterly uneventful, much to Pansy's dismay. One would think this would give her relief, but it proved to be exactly the opposite. Pansy woke each morning with bated breath, certain it would be the day she deemed _The Great Fallout._

Astoria did little to hide her smug grin or sneer in her direction when opportunity arose. Despite the younger girl's obvious contempt for Pansy, she hadn't spread a single rumor yet - and _that_ was what had her completely on edge.

Pansy refocused on her surroundings, peeking at the beautiful witch strolling by her side. She'd made a new habit of spending evenings in the library with Hermione. They'd received quite a few wayward glances here and there, but nothing so out of the ordinary to cause alarm. _Slytherins and Gryffindors were chummy, didn't you know?_ She snorted at the thought. They _were_ partners for class, so it wasn't that unusual.

Smiling, as she casually brushed her fingers along the back of Hermione's hand, her grin widened as a fierce blush crept up the girl's neck. Pansy stepped ahead to yank the library door forth, allowing Hermione to slip inside. She followed behind, watching the girl's mess of curls bounce with each step. Hermione Granger was radiant, and it was incredibly endearing that she honestly had no idea.

They headed for their usual table tucked into a small alcove in the corner of the vast room near the Restricted Section; it was quiet, private. Hermione dropped her bag to the floor, plopping into a chair while Pansy sank gracefully into the seat beside her.

"Did you finish that essay for Professor Binns?" Hermione inquired, pulling a large tome from her school sack. With a snort much louder than she meant to let escape, Pansy retorted with a chuckle, " _Trash Bin_? Can you actually say you stay awake during those lectures?" That earned her a smack on the arm, but there was laughter evident in Hermione's eyes. "I'm not even taking his class, thank Merlin!"

" _Not_ taking History of Magic?" the brown haired witch sputtered, eyes wide. "But there's so much to learn! Are you crazy?" Her eyebrows were nearly invisible, they'd risen so high.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You're probably the _only_ seventh year still putting up with the ghost." Pansy scoffed at Hermione's huff of annoyance. Her smile grew warm as the girl leaned close.

"Fine, _Miss Parkinson,"_ she drawled, eyes half-lidded. "What excites _you_ at Hogwarts?" Pansy cocked a brow at Hermione's sudden confidence. Her response died on her lips as the book she had been flipping through crashed loudly to the floor.

Both girls startled, nearly flying from their chairs. Astoria Greengrass stood before them, innocently examining her nails while letting out a soft, "Oops". Heat flooded Pansy's cheeks as she fought to contain her composure. She longed to reach for her wand and hex that smug expression clear off the witch's face. She might even use something a little stronger than a _stinging hex_.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked politely, but Pansy could hear the slightest shake in her voice.

Astoria, ever oblivious, pulled the chair out opposite the two witches and grinned wickedly. "Isn't this just cozy," she mockingly cooed, pointing her manicured nail to the space between them.

Hermione instinctively hardened her features. When she spoke, her voice was positively baleful, and Astoria's mouth dropped into a deep frown. "Listen here, you _silly little girl._ I don't know what you think you're up to, but you'd be wise to drop the games and leave."

Pansy reached her hand under the table to give the girl's leg a squeeze of reassurance, although she wasn't sure if it was really for Hermione, or herself. Astoria narrowed her eyes and leaned in before growling, "You seem to have forgotten who has the upper hand in this… _predicament!_ Do. Not. Threaten. Me." She spoke the last sentence through clenched teeth, cutting her gaze sharply towards Pansy.

She refused to sit a second longer and allow the little bint to speak that way. She pulled her wand from its holster and leveled it at Astoria's head, standing so abruptly that she nearly knocked her chair over. Astoria laughed freely, as if Pansy was some huge joke.

"Really, Pans? Did you forget our last meeting so quickly? You did hit your head _quite_ hard… clearly not hard enough to make you forget about the _mudblood!_ " She spat the insult as if it literally left a horrid taste on her tongue. At that, the last thin thread of Pansy's patience snapped.

Astoria's scream rang through the back wing of the library. Both girls stood, horrified as large black bats began to crawl and fly out of the girl's nostrils. She sprinted away from the scene, leaving Hermione wide eyed and Pansy clutching her side in stitches.

"Absolutely...disgusting!" she managed to wheeze out between bouts of giggles. "Bat-Bogey hex? I didn't even cast a spell!" She looked to Hermione, hoping she might have an explanation.

" _Ginevra Weasley!"_ Hermione hissed.

To Pansy's surprise, the tall redhead stepped out from behind the nearest bookcase, looking absolutely gleeful and just a tiny bit nervous.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ginny reluctantly came out of hiding, not quite meeting Hermione's gaze. She chewed her lip, guilt smeared across her face. Hermione allowed herself only one small moment to panic before the inevitable had to happen - she had to tell Ginny. _Everything_.

She sighed heavily, studying Pansy who looked every bit as panicked as she was feeling.

"I'm just going to go and… _uh_ … let you handle this," Pansy rushed, grabbing her bag and high-tailing it out of the sanctity of the Library.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione sank to the floor, not bothering to fend off the impending tears now prickling her eyes. She knew she had to share her revelation with those closest to her, but she had been certain she'd do it on _her_ terms. Astoria just had to come along and mess up everything!

She felt Ginny kneel beside her, and soon her ginger friend was enveloping her in a warm embrace. "Hey, 'Mione… _shh.._ It's alright!" Ginny whispered.

Hermione hiccuped, trying to slow her erratic breathing to something more manageable. She buried her face in her hands, unable to muster the bravery to face her friend straight on.

 _Where's your Gryffindor courage, you coward?_

"What did you hear?" she questioned, afraid to know the answer. Ginny gently took her hands and lowered them, giving her a look both mixed with love and sympathy.

"Enough…" She chuckled apprehensively and twirled a long strand of hair around her finger, a habit Hermione noticed she did when she was anxious. She dropped the strand, taking Hermione's hands once more. "Look, 'Mione. Whatever _that_ was… I'm okay with it."

With those words, Hermione exhaled deeply, relief flooding her system, and a fresh bout of tears flowed free. These feelings were so new and hard to understand, but Pansy made everything feel absolutely _right._

Hermione had always felt somewhat of an outcast. She was muggle-born, and that alone set her apart from so many in the Wizarding world. Something as minuscule as who she wanted to be with shouldn't even matter, so why was she so bloody _terrified_?

She took one last calming breath. Her previously erratic breathing had slowed down to a normal pace as she wiped the mascara stricken tears from her cheeks. She scowled at her fingers, reminding herself that this was _exactly_ why shouldn't fuss with makeup!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… that you had to find out like _this_." Hermione sniffled, her nose feeling just as infested with bats as Astoria's must. "You're one of my best friends, Gin. You deserve my full honesty." She lowered her head, attempting to keep her eyes from welling up again.

Ginny giggled, surprising Hermione so much that her eyes instantly dried. "What on _Earth_ could be so funny?"

"Hermione, it's okay. Honest!" Ginny made little to no effort to hide her amusement. "Even if you had told me, I can't say I would've believed you!"

"I can't honestly say I would've been able to tell you with a straight face, either. It all happened so quickly! One moment she's being an _almighty pure-blood_ , and the next moment we're snogging in the Slytherin dungeons!" Hermione pulled her hands to her lips, having spit out more details than intended.

"So is _that_ when Pansy slipped you the Amortentia potion?" Ginny smeared a sarcastic grin across her face as Hermione stitched into a fit of laughter. "Now, start from the beginning. Spare no details!"

Hermione's heart beamed as she told her best friend the story of her newly acquired feelings for Pansy, along with her fears of the entire school finding out at the hands of Astoria. But mostly, she was happy to have someone listen to her.

"So…" Ginny spoke after listening intently to Hermione's confession, "...are you going to take house points because I hexed that snake?" She pouted, jutting her bottom lip out for added effect.

Hermione looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Gin! Are you kidding me?" She slapped her friend on the arm, whispering, "I just told you I'm gay and _that's_ all you come up with?!" Both girls dissolved into a fit of laughter, clinging to one another until it died down. Some of the worry and guilt she'd been dragging around finally eased away.

 _Hopefully everyone takes it this well._

 **oOoOoOo**

Pansy threw the door to her chambers open, moving swiftly to the desk opposite her bed. She dug in a drawer, pulling out a bit of parchment and a self inking quill.

"What are you up to, Pans?" Daphne questioned from her spot on her bed. "I haven't seen you look this determined since you spread that rumor fifth year about _poor_ Marietta Edgecomb." Daphne kept a straight face for all of five seconds before bursting into giggles.

Pansy bit back a grin, glancing up only briefly to respond, "She had it coming." She crossed the room, climbing on top of her duvet and drawing the curtains. Settling in, she stared at the blank parchment, not having the slightest idea how to begin.

Her walk back from the Library gave her time to calm herself, and think rationally about the situation. She was done walking on eggshells, waiting for Astoria to pop out at any moment and try to take her down. She had a feeling Hermione was telling the little Weasley all about their adventures, and she knew it was time to own up to her own feelings.

That brought her to her current state of stress. She needed to owl home, and she needed to do it now or she _never_ would.

She placed her quill tip to the paper, letting the words flow before she could stop herself…

 _Dearest Father,_

 _I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm writing. Unusual of me, I know. Before you have a conniption, yes… Everything is fine, mostly. I need to be honest with you, so I'll start by asking you to please, please try to understand. I've spent 18 years perfecting myself so that you would be proud. I've done everything you've ever asked of me, and I think I've been a good daughter._

 _Things have not always been easy for us. I know we have never been close, not since Mother died, and I've never felt open to you like a daughter should. I've been a stranger to you for a very long time, and I've been a stranger to myself. I haven't been honest with who I am, Father. It pains me to write to you this way, but I can't hide any longer and our current separation doesn't allow for this to happen face to face._

 _I don't want to grow up and play the perfect wife at a man's side I do not love. I don't want to bear an heir for some prestigious pureblood family as a duty. I don't want to marry out of obligation._

 _I want to live, Father. I want to love - freely. And I want it on my own terms. I can't continue on as the girl you think you've molded for society. I am not her, and refuse to pretend so any longer._

 _I am gay, and completely besotted with a girl who makes me feel like it's okay to be who I am. She is good, Father. I can only hope that you will learn to accept me, and in return, her._

 _Please don't be angry with me. This is who I am. I've spent countless hours begging my whole being to be normal, to fall for Draco Malfoy and be a dutiful partner. What is normal, Father? I am! Please accept this… accept me._

 _Still your little girl,_

 _Pansy_

She scowled aloud as a few stray teardrops splashed onto the parchment. Sniffling, she carefully rolled up the letter and tied it shut with a green ribbon. Wiping her eyes, she drew back the curtain to find Daphne eyeing her curiously.

"You okay, Pans?" the girl questioned delicately. Pansy offered a small smile and nod, making her way out of the room and through the Slytherin Common room, determined not to whip out her wand and _incendio_ the carefully written letter. She exited into the dungeon corridor, the Owlery her destination.

 **oOoOoOo**

Draco reached the top of stairs, entering the Owlery and instantly freezing. There on the landing sat Pansy, muttering words of encouragement to herself and pulling at her hair like a mad woman.

He approached her, yanking her hand away from her head before she did any real damage.

"Bloody hell, Pans! Are you trying to go bald?" He sneered at the unkempt behavior.

She frowned up at him with sad eyes, and he instantly regretted his behavior. "What's wrong?" he spoke gently.

"I'm telling him. _Father._ And I'm bloody terrified, Draco!" Her voice was slightly hysterical, but he understood her concern, his own letter burning a hole in his robe pocket.

He smoothed his hands over her shoulders, offering what little comfort he could. "He adores you, Pansy. You know how our fathers can be… cold, but they care. Let's not get worked up before the ball has dropped."

Pansy exhaled shakily, but gave him a meek smile. He watched as she carefully tied her parchment to the leg of her old owl, sending it on its way. She leaned up to kiss his cheek before slipping away.

Draco turned to the rows of owls, whistling for his own to come down. The large Eagle owl rested upon the railing ahead, eyeing him expectantly. Pulling the parchment from a fold in his robes, he held it gingerly, contemplating his intentions. Pushing the doubt away, he quickly tied the letter and instructed the majestic animal to deliver it first thing at breakfast in the morning.

He turned on his heel with a silly grin plastered on his features, a look that the Malfoy's generally didn't exude. It was done, and all he had to do now was hope he wasn't making a fool of himself. The parchment held ten simple words…

 _Ginny,_

 _Meet me on the pitch tonight, ten pm._

– _D_

* * *

 **A/N: This was a giant feels fest! Oops. I'm crying with Pansy, brave girl! That letter holds my heart.**

 **Are we all ready for more Drinny? I sure am!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 _ **Trigger Warning: Domestic violence/abuse**_

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Eight

" _... How am I supposed to be happy when all_

 _I ever wanted, it comes with a price …"_

 _( Cat and Mouse - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus )_

* * *

Hermione Granger woke feeling more refreshed than she had in months. Her heart to heart with Ginny the previous evening was exactly what she needed to loosen some of the knots that were forming in her _all_ _too_ _chaotic_ social life.

The relief wasn't yet complete, though; she needed to tell Harry and Ron, and worse yet… her parents. She'd thought briefly of writing a letter, but she was very close with her family and thought it too impersonal; they deserved more than that. She hoped she could convince Professor Dumbledore to let her visit her parents the upcoming weekend.

Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year students were able to visit Hogsmeade on weekends starting the following week. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to pop over and speak with her mum and dad face to face.

After a quick shower to freshen her senses, she padded across the floor, scooting into her room as quickly as possible in case Draco decided to wake at the same time. Hermione had been trying to avoid him, even after their chat regarding her nature towards Pansy.

He'd been oddly kind, and though she knew for Pansy's sake he was making a great attempt at reining in his almighty temper, she couldn't help but be wary of his intentions. Draco Malfoy didn't _do_ kind.

She dressed in worn jeans and a soft jumper and made her way down to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast. She smiled brightly at the mess of ginger hair at the center of the table.

Ginny and Ron appeared to be bickering about something or another, per usual. Harry sat across the two, laughing along at whatever insult Gin had probably thrown her brother's way.

"Wotcher, 'Mione!" Ron garbled through a mouthful of eggs. She grimaced slightly, silently thanking Circe she wasn't attracted to that sort of male… prowess. She supposed it _was_ a bit impressive, the way he could pack down food - if you were into _garbage disposals_ , that is.

"Good morning, Ronald. Harry," she nodded her greetings, slipping into the spot beside Ginny on the worn wooden bench. She reached over and tugged a lock of the younger girl's hair, grinning widely as Ginny winked at her in return.

"You look positively radiant this morning, darling," Ginny announced in an overly-dramatic tone. "What ever has you so pleased?" she giggled, batting her lashes at the witch.

Hermione rolled her eyes, nudging the girl as if to say _Shut your fat gob!_ but spoke instead, "It's a beautiful Saturday, and I'm alive. What better reason to be cheerful?" Her eyes had fallen on the table of snakes, and she spoke her words while watching Pansy carefully.

The noise level in the Great Hall increased greatly as the sound of flapping wings and hooting rang across the room. A large Eagle Owl landed gracefully in front of the girls, nipping at Ginny's finger in _hello._

Hermione cocked a brow, staring at the girl expectantly. She watched as Ginny untied the parchment, rolling it out flat and scanning the small paper swiftly. A blush formed on her cheeks, and she carefully tucked the slip of paper into the pocket of her trousers before offering the owl a bit of bacon. Hooting it's thanks, it spread its giant wings before taking flight.

"Hey!" Ron bellowed, "Wasn't that _Malfoy's_ bloody bird?" Harry nodded his agreement, both watching Ginny intently.

"No…" the girl mumbled, picking up her tea cup and taking a large swig. Hermione wasn't sure what this was about, but she knew Ronald, and he wouldn't so easily let it go.

"I'm almost certain it was, Gin… What was in the let—"

His words were cut short as Hermione huffed, "She said no, Ron. _Let it go."_ He wasn't one to pick a fight with Hermione, especially so early in the morning. He grumbled a bit and reluctantly gave in.

Hermione shared a look with her best friend-one that spoke, _We will talk about this later!_ Ginny shook her head, grinning stupidly at Hermione.

 **oOoOoOo**

As breakfast hour came to a close, Pansy trailed along with the other Slytherins, falling behind in hopes of catching Hermione before she disappeared for the day. Daphne said something she didn't quite catch, so she waved her on, trying to catch sight of the curly haired Gryffindor.

The girl appeared at her side, offering a gentle smile. "How'd you sleep?" Hermione inquired.

"Well enough…" Pansy trailed off, wondering if she should bring up the previous night's events. She _did_ want to know how it went with Ginny Weasley.

"Well… How did last night go?" she questioned quietly. "Did that friend of yours absolutely freak?" Hermione shook her head, laughing merrily at the image.

"Ginny wouldn't ever. I'm not sure what I was so afraid of. She's one of the most understanding people I know. Ron and Harry on the other hand, well… just wish me luck."

Pansy reached out to give the girl's fingers a squeeze when she tripped over something at her feet - or someone, rather.

Her eyes widened at the tiny elf, dressed in a thin, green cloth dress. "Pippa?" she sputtered. "What on _Earth_ are you—"

"Sorry Miss, but…" the house elf squeaked, eyes darting back and forth nervously. "You _must_ follow. Master Pyrs be at Hogwarts! He's needing you immediately!"

Pansy felt her stomach wrench as she tried to make sense of the words the house elf was saying to her. Her father was here; Pyrs Parkinson was at _her_ school _._ Her head began to spin as she felt Hermione press a hand to the small of her back, causing her to instantly regain her stability.

Pansy shook her head. "What for then, elf? I haven't the time to waste!"

She felt the slightest pressure at the back of her thighs as Pippa did her best to push her closer to the Great Hall's exit. Giving the little elf a break from it's workout, she slowly walked forward - the fear and uneasiness of seeing her father quickly returning to her.

Pansy looked back at Hermione, mirroring the look of concern on her own face. She smiled at the beautiful Gryffindor, doing her best to put on a brave face before turning the corner out of the Great Hall.

 _Breathe, Pansy. Breathe._

She made her way with heavy steps to the third floor, standing in front of the large gargoyle statue with dread written all over her face. She was just about to start guessing passwords when suddenly the stone creature began to rotate out of the way, revealing a winding staircase leading to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Pansy ascended the steps slowly, Pippa hot on her heels, ensuring she didn't turn around and bolt. She released her grip from the wrought iron railing before stepping off the stairway and pushing open the large oak doors.

" _Ah-hem…"_ Pansy cleared her throat as she approached a table where Dumbledore and her father sat. Unnoticed, she spoke up, "Good morning, Headmaster. Hello, Father." A lump grew in her stomach as Pyrs Parkinson stood to his feet.

He was tall and broad-shouldered. His hair, much like Pansy's, was long and jet black. It was braided and tied at the end with a leather cord. Pyrs glided toward her in one swift movement, draping his arm around her cooly.

"Albus, would it be alright if my daughter and I slipped away for a conversation? It's family matters. You understand?" he asked the Headmaster the question without really caring for an answer.

"Yes, of course!" Dumbledore responded, the usual twinkle missing from his eyes; the pair were already halfway down the stairwell.

Exiting the passageway and making their way down the hall, Pyrs extended his arm toward an empty classroom. Although it was Pansy's final year at Hogwarts, she had never been in this particular room before. It smelled oddly of Wolfsbane and Chamomile.

She moved deeper into the dimly lit room, keeping her back towards the entrance, not quite ready to meet his eyes. She knew he was placing a lock and silencing charm up, despite not hearing him utter the incantations.

"Pansy," his harsh tone ripped through the desolate classroom, echoing off the walls. She knew better than to ignore the man, and turned with great reluctance. He stepped forth, his handsome features contorted in disgust - a look you might reserve for something absolutely foul.

She held his gaze, chin raised - a stance that hid her terror. "Father," she spoke quietly. "I know why you're h—" her jaw clicked shut as he took five long strides across the floor, fire burning in his eyes.

Pansy shuffled backwards, feeling the cold stone press into her back through her thin silk dress. Her father brought his large hand up, swinging it sharply across her cheek.

She whimpered, hands flying up to cup the stinging skin. " _Do not speak!"_ he hissed.

Tears burned in her eyes at his words. "You _dare_ make a mockery of our family?"

Her tears sprang loose, flowing hot down her cheeks. "Father!" she pleaded, regretting the word as it left her lips. She felt frantic, desperate to make him understand.

Pansy tried to duck as his hand grasped her throat, yanking her up so her toes were merely skimming the stone floor. He slammed her back, and tiny stars burst in her eyes as her head cracked audibly against the wall.

" _Father!"_ he mocked, his laughter cruel. "You are no daughter of mine." He released her neck, and she collapsed to the cold ground, curling in on herself and coughing as her breath rushed back to her now raw throat. Her sobs rang through the empty room, loud and full of despair.

She felt him lean down towards her shaking form. "Don't bother _owling_ , or coming home at all, for that matter. Your filth is not welcome in my home." With those words, he stood, dusting off his robes and turning on the heel of his dragonhide shoes, leaving her a crumpled heap on the floor.

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione had been reluctant to let Pansy go. She had an awful feeling about that elf's call. Pansy had never mentioned much about her family, but they didn't seem the type to make house calls like this.

She shrugged, hoping for the best. She'd just have to approach Pansy about it later, if she was willing to indulge.

Hermione headed for the stairs, making her way towards the Gryffindor Tower. She needed to suck it up and get this confessional over with. She knew Ginny was the easy part, but Harry and Ron would need to be handled with more care. It was a gorgeous day out, and she hoped to convince the boys they just _had_ to come out by the lake with her.

" _Maleficus,"_ she spoke to the Fat Lady, who smiled and let her portrait swing forth. Hermione scrambled through, quickly scanning the room and spotting Harry's mess of black hair on a nearby couch.

"Harry!" she called out in what she hoped was a cheerful tone. Smile in place, she approached the wizard, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa he was occupying. "What're you up to? Fancy a walk to the lake?" Her inner dialogue battled between _please say yes_ and _no no no._

"Sure, Hermione! I could go for a stretch before Quidditch practice later." Hermione did her best to look excited, although she was really hoping he'd be too busy for her.

"Great! Let's get Ron as well, he could probably use a stretch too!" She giggled awkwardly. "Now where is the sod?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it at nothing in particular - " _Accio Ronald Weasley!"_

A shirtless Weasley toppled out of his room, an annoyed look plastered on his pale skin. "Alright which one of you arseholes summoned me?" He glanced over the common room, and stopped at the laughter coming from the sofas.

"Hermione!" Ron used the palms of his hands to cover his undeveloped chest. "Put some clothes on, Ronald! We're going for a walk." She watched as he made his way back to his room, grumbling profanities under his tongue.

He re-emerged, fully clothed and still glaring at her hotly. "Oi, 'Mione! What's so urgent that you couldn't just come find me?" he scowled in her direction. "You can't go around _Accio-ing_ people, you know. It doesn't work! You just make me crash to the floor every bloody time," he growled.

She bit her lip, fighting off the laugher that was trying to burst from her mouth. Waving off his upset, she explained, "It's a lovely day. Harry and I are going down to the lake and we're requesting your company." Harry nodded in agreement before following her towards the portrait hole. Ron's shoulders slouched, defeated, and he made his way out the door behind his friends.

It became much harder to control her breathing once they'd found themselves outdoors. Her feet seemed to drag like weights, unwilling to cooperate. Harry snagged a twig from the ground, transfiguring it into a ball and began tossing it back and forth with Ron.

She sighed loudly, contemplating how to bring up the discussion. "Boys, I need to speak with you," she spoke as they continued to play, neither acknowledging her words. "Hello!" she bellowed, frustration growing by the minute.

As if invisible, the boys carried on without sparing her a glance. Hermione pulled her wand, waving it quickly and shouting _incendio_ , exhaling shakily as the transfigured ball burst into a cloud of ash.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Ron shouted, while Harry looked on curiously. She sank to the grass, the day wearing on her before it had barely even begun. Harry shuffled over, plopping down beside her and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"What's got you so tense, Hermione?" his words were gentle, encouraging even.

She picked at the grass, counting the blades as she pulled them from the dirt.

 _One, two, three, four..._

A hand waved before her face before knocking on her forehead. "Hello! Anyone in there?" Harry cocked a brow, confused by her odd display of behavior.

 _Man up, Hermione!_ she thought. She dropped the grass, eyes scanning both men before blurting out the words her mind seemed to be screaming the past week. "I'm gay!"

Her cheeks flushed at the sudden exclamation. Ron's face went white, shock written across his features while Harry's jaw fell slack. Their silence dragged on with nothing but the sound of crickets chirping and students milling about in the distance.

Suddenly Ron was chuckling wildly, clutching at his middle. "Good one, 'Mione! You actually had me going there for a minute," his laughter ceased as he realized she wasn't joining in.

"What, you're serious?" he spoke incredulously, his face slowly reddening. She and Harry stood, and she took a step closer to her ginger friend.

"I think I've always been, Ronald… It just took me some time to realize it," she spoke softly, trying to ease some of his budding tension.

"And what about me, eh?" his voice growing louder. "Thought you could just drag me along all the while?" His fists clenched at his sides.

She looked taken back, but tried to hide the pain behind a mask. "You know that's not true, Ronald! I'm not trying to hurt you, but I _needed_ to be honest. You're my best friends… I could use your support in this!" she screeched.

He scoffed, "Support? How can I support you when I _don't even know you!_ "

Harry stepped in, pushing against Ron's chest and backing him away from the tearful witch. "I'm still the same Hermione! Nothing has to change…" she pleaded, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay," Harry offered kindly. Ron shoved him away, throwing one last scathing glare at the girl before storming towards the castle.

Harry sighed, looking defeated. "I'll talk with him… he'll come around. You know he loves you, Hermione." He shuffled his feet awkwardly for a moment before following after their fuming friend.

She watched them go, thinking that could have gone _a lot_ better and hoping Pansy's luck was higher than hers.

 **oOoOoOo**

The day proved uneventful, as he'd spent most of his time clowning around with his mates in the dungeons. Draco now leaned against the stairs leading up into the Quidditch stands. It was nearly ten o'clock, and he sat with eyes on high alert for any sign of the red headed witch.

He still wasn't quite positive of _why_ he'd even asked her here. Ever since the night they'd bumped into one another - _literally_ \- he couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd never really paid much mind to other witches aside from Pansy, but she was completely off limits at this point. He still adored her, of course, but the infatuation he'd clung to for all those years was slowly melting away as he welcomed her true identity. It wasn't easy, but he was trying _._

The Weasleys and Malfoys had never been on the best of terms, probably because of some old blood prejudice. The Weasleys were purebloods, naturally - even one of the Sacred Twenty Eight - but their views on the _lesser_ bloods put off many of the old pureblood families. _Blood traitors._

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the bitter thought. He was _not_ his father; he wasn't even sure he believed in that rubbish anymore. Tinkling laughter pulled him from his thoughts.

"Shaking your head to see if there's actually a brain in there, Malfoy?" Ginny Weasley's voice was a stark contrast to the quiet of the night.

Draco whipped around, trying to locate the source of the sound. He nearly tripped over his feet as he stumbled backwards, realizing Ginny was merely inches from his face. She freed the rest of her body from what appeared to be an invisibility cloak, whispering, " _boo!"_

"Shit!" Draco yelped. "Have you never heard of manners?" he grumbled on, but it was almost completely drowned out by Ginny's growing laughter. Despite himself, he chimed in, grinning at the infectious woman.

"You know, Malfoy… you almost look handsome when you let loose like that." Draco took on a haughty look, and she tacked on another, " _almost"_ for added emphasis. He grinned at her cheekiness, finding her banter oddly amusing. _Who knew the Weaslette could be funny?_

"Did you bring your broom?" he looked around, noting that she was, in fact, empty handed. She balked, smacking her hand against her forehead. "No… you didn't tell me to!" she scoffed.

"I assumed it wasn't necessary, that you'd put two and two together," he sighed, mounting his _Nimbus 2001_ and patting the broom expectantly. "Well, climb on then. I won't bite," he winked as her freckled cheeks flushed a deep red.

He floated idly, feet skimming the grass as he watched the fleeting emotions cross the witch's face. Finally, she stepped closer, and he held out a hand to help her swing a leg over.

Draco's breath hitched slightly as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He felt her breath tickle his ear as she leaned in close to whisper, "Why did you ask me here, Malfoy?" He stiffened, unsure of himself more than ever.

 _Why did you ask her here?_ his mind echoed her words. Unable to come up with a response that didn't make him sound like a complete imbecile, he kicked off, swiftly maneuvering them into the cool September sky.

Ginny laughed gleefully, her hair whipping wildly as she spread her arms out wide and let the wind pull through her fingers. " _I just love it up here_!" she shouted loudly. Her laughter was infectious, and soon Draco was chuckling right along with her. There weren't a lot of witches at Hogwarts who enjoyed flying, but Ginny Weasley grew up with a slew of brothers and took to the air like the best of them.

After looping the pitch a few times, he slowed the broom to a leisurely pace. He felt her rest her chin against his shoulder before she brought up her earlier inquiry.

"I'm serious, Malfoy. Why am I here?" she questioned quietly, a hint of insecurity bleeding through her words.

"I don't really know," he answered honestly. "I suppose I was just _curious."_

"About?..."

He shrugged, guiding them to a soft landing on the grass. They both hopped off, and Draco busied himself by making sure his broom was leaning perfectly straight against the side of the stands. His back was to Ginny, but he knew her eyes were following his every move.

"I just…" He fumbled over his words, not sure where exactly this was going. "I guess I just suppose, _why not._ We've got a lot in common… I mean… We both like _Quidditch_?" he finished lamely.

She snorted, eyeing him incredulously. " _Really_ , Malfoy? Is that the best you've got?" she sputtered, laughter spilling from her lips. He kicked a pebble from a dry patch in the Earth, put off by her demeanor. He grunted, ready to sprint back to the castle as he was clearly making a huge mockery of himself.

"Hey," she quieted. "I'm just having a go! There's no law that says a Weasley and a Malfoy can't be mates," she smiled.

"Mates?" he spoke aloud, as if tasting the word. He'd never really had any female friends, unless you counted Pansy, which he absolutely did not. Pansy was… Well, Pansy _was._

He turned, facing the witch who seemed hell bent on making his thoughts spin. "Mates, friends - whatever you want to call it," she spoke. "You're a bit of a smartass, Malfoy, and I like that. There's not many people that can keep up with my cheeky banter," Ginny winked, tossing her hair.

Draco smirked in response. "Noted."

Briefly looking up towards the castle, he pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. "It's late. We should head back before you get in trouble."

She rolled her eyes, rooting in a tiny satchel hanging across her body. He watched on, slightly confused how she could lose something in a bag so small. She yanked quickly, and the invisibility cloak she'd entered with appeared in hand. She held it out, dangling the cloak from her fingertips. "'Mione's doing," she offered in explanation to his curious stare . "It's a _modified extension charm._ Comes in extra handy!"

She started walking towards the hill leading back to Hogwarts, glancing over her shoulder to check that he was coming. "Well?" she laughed, continuing her trek up the incline.

Draco grabbed his broom, mounting it and creeping up behind her. As soon as he was in reaching distance, he grabbed her arm, yanking her right up on the broom in front of him.

Ginny squealed loudly, clearly not expecting the sneak attack. "Malfoy! _Bloody prat_ ," she growled, followed by a fit of giggles. He wrapped one arm around her waist, making sure she didn't take a tumble as she was currently riding side saddle. To his surprise, he felt her rest her hand right on top of his.

He zoomed quickly to the front entrance, landing them quietly. Ginny wrapped half the cloak around her frame before holding her arm out, nudging him to get under. He stared at her warily for all of three seconds before her glare scared him into doing as she said. _Bossy little thing…_ he thought somewhat proudly.

"To the Gryffindor tower," he whispered. "I want to make sure you get back okay. If Filch catches me, I'll just tell the old bat I'm doing rounds." Ginny stifled her laughter, moving carefully up the stairs.

After what felt like an eternity, they emerged before the Fat Lady, who was snoring loudly with a gold goblet dripping wine dangling from her fingertips.

Ginny broke the silence. "It was fun. Tonight, I mean. We should go out more often," she slapped a hand over her mouth, flushing a bright red. "What I mean to say is, as friends… We should fly… Or something."

Draco chuckled at her embarrassment, knowing full well he was just as flustered as the witch. He took her hand, kissing it softly before pulling the cloak off them both.

Ginny, still blushing, cleared her throat loudly and tapped on the painting. The Fat Lady sat straight with a start, eyes darting around as she woke abruptly from her slumber.

" _Maleficus",_ she whispered, the portrait hole swinging to with a loudly grumbling Fat Lady on the other side. "Goodbye," she smiled, throwing a soft wave in Draco's direction before stepping through and letting the door swing shut.

He stared at the door a moment longer before stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets and heading for the Head's dorm.

 _Ginny Weasley… a friend,_ he thought, smiling warmly at the idea.

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace, staring at the portrait hole and growing more worried by the minute. After an eternity, it swung forth, and a sappy looking Draco Malfoy stepped through. He froze at the sight of her, raising a questioning brow.

"Yes?..." he trailed off. She sprang to her feet, barreling towards him.

"Have you seen Pansy? She wasn't at lunch _or_ dinner. You know last time this happened it didn't end well!" she cried, forehead wrinkled in frustration.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, in what he thought must be a soothing manner. "I'm sure she's alright. I heard about the Library situation; I'm sure the Greengrass brat learned her lesson," he chuckled.

"No, Malfoy. Her father… he was here. And I haven't seen her since."

He paled, his features even more chalk white than usual. "Mr. P-Parkinson was... here?" he stuttered, nothing like his usual immaculate tone.

Hermione's concerns were deepened at his display. She nodded solemnly, "I've already checked the dungeons, the courtyard, the lake… " she paused, distraught. "She's not _there!"_

Draco moved towards the warmth of the fire, sinking into the cushions of a nearby sofa. "We need a bloody map! She could be _anywhere_ in the damn castle."

Hermione's pacing stopped, and she gaped at Malfoy as if he said something of the utmost importance. " _That's it_!" she screamed, dashing out of the sitting area into her bedroom.

She returned a few moments later, holding a dingy roll of parchment and beaming with joy.

Draco eyed it suspiciously. "What's that?..."

Unfolding the paper, she pulled her wand and tapped it to the blank page, muttering, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"_

Draco's eyes widened as a large map with what looked to be tiny feet and names appeared. "The Marauder's Map! Harry let me borrow it for the term. I nearly forgot it was buried in my trunk." She scanned the enchanted parchment, beginning at the top and working her way down, Draco quickly following her lead.

"I don't bloody see her!" he bellowed in frustration. "Do you think he took her off the grounds?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so…" Her mind wandered as her eyes continued to move over the map. She jumped suddenly, nearly toppling the wizard over in the process.

"Merlin, Malfoy! How could I be so forgetful?" she grabbed his hand, yanking him off the couch and towards the door. For once, he didn't protest, which she was grateful for.

They sprinted out the hole and headed for the stairs, the seventh floor corridor in mind. Of course Pansy would know where to go if she didn't want to be found.

 _Room of Requirement,_ she thought, _Brilliant!_

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maleficus is Latin for magic.

 _Pyrs_ pronounced "Pierce" and yes, I'm angry with him too!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 **A/N:** Moving forward! I do apologize for the heavy chapter previously. It had to be done.

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Nine

" _... I kissed a girl, her lips were sweet; it was just like kissing me {but better} …"_

 _( I Kissed A Girl - Jill Sobule )_

* * *

Draco took the steps two at a time, trying to keep up with the bushy head bouncing up ahead of him. Hermione was all but sprinting up the stairs, and he was briefly surprised by the small witch's stamina.

They'd reached the seventh floor in record time, and he lengthened his strides to reach her before she disappeared down a corridor to the left. He screeched to a halt, nearly slamming into her backside at her sudden stop. He glanced around, looking for a door. The only thing he spotted was a portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and some oddly dancing trolls hanging from the opposite wall.

He watched as Hermione began pacing before the stone wall with a look of concentration on her face. At her third pace, the wall shook slightly as a large door seemed to pop out of thin air.

"What in Salazar's na—" he began to exclaim but was cut off by Hermione yanking him by the arm.

"Ask questions _later._ We've got to get inside before someone catches us!" she huffed.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" he spoke, the skepticism clearly evident in his voice. Hermione threw him a cold glare before pulling him through the heavy door.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pansy lie on the bare floor in the middle of the massive room. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in there, but the groans of her stomach suggested it was well past dinner. The words of her father resounded in her ears, seeming to echo off the walls of the Room of Requirement.

" _You are no daughter of mine… Your filth is not welcome in my home."_

Pansy sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. She wasn't sure how much longer she could sit in this empty room. It felt like every vile word that escaped her father's mouth were dancing around her - taunting her.

She stood up, doing her best to shake off the demons that swarmed her. Pansy surveyed the room. Inhaling deeply, she made her way to the oversized door.

 _I just need to see Hermione…_

As the thought ran across her mind, the door to the large room opened. Pansy took a few steps back and pressed her hands against her throat, afraid that Pyrs Parkinson had found her.

"She has to be in here, Draco. It's the only place that we can't see on the map."

The sound of Hermione's voice brought back the emotions she'd been swallowing for the last several hours. Pansy's eyes welled up and her throat ached as she tried to choke back her tears. As they stepped into the room, she felt her knees buckle beneath her and she crumbled to the hard floor.

Hermione ran the short distance into the room and wrapped her arms around Pansy as she sobbed.

"Pans, _shh_ …" she cooed softly. She felt Draco kneel beside her, where he began rubbing the girl's back in soothing circles. Pansy lifted her head, looking back and forth between the two.

Hermione's gasp was loud as she examined the girl. She placed a hand gingerly to Pansy's cheek, who winced at the touch. She glanced at Draco, who's face had hardened into a cold mask. There was a large purple and black bruise marring her left cheek, and a scattered red print around her throat where her father had nearly squeezed the life from her. The angry colors held a stark contrast against her pale skin.

" _He did this_?" Draco seethed through clenched teeth, the veins on neck nearly bursting from pressure.

Pansy eyes darted to Hermione, who was watching the scene with pity in her eyes. She quickly dropped her eyes, shame spreading through her at being so exposed.

She knew Draco would understand - he was of _pure_ blood, but Hermione… her thoughts trailed off as knots twisted in her stomach. Hermione may not look at her the same if she knew her father tossed her around like a rag doll.

"Please, Draco. It's over. He won't be bothering me anymore," she whispered, eyes welling up again. She didn't want pity.

Both girls flinched when Draco's hand smashed into the stone wall. " _Fuck_ , Pans!" A string of curse words fell from his lips as he cradled his now injured hand.

"Stop!" Hermione bellowed, standing and crossing the floor quickly. " _This,_ " she waved her hands frantically, "won't help Pansy!" She brandished her wand, reaching out for Draco's bleeding knuckles with a touch that was hardly gentle and casting an incantation to stop the bleeding and repair the cracked skin.

Even as Draco continued to seethe, muttering about Hermione the _swotty know-it-all_ , Pansy could not stop the chuckle that broke from her lips. That chuckle morphed into wild laughter, and she slowly lifted her broken form from the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Both Hermione and Draco stared at her incredulously, not sure whether they should be pleased she was amused or worried that she'd gone into full blown hysteria. "Will you two _ever_ stop bickering?" She smiled, though it seemed out of place stretched across her discolored skin.

Draco faux-pouted, side eyeing Hermione before apologizing for insulting her. The girl's sickly sweet smile in response made him growl under his breath.

Pansy's features turned somewhat guarded as she approached the pair. "Maybe, " she mumbled, "I could come back to your dorm for a bit? I think I've spent enough time alone today."

Hermione grasped one of her hands gently at the same time Draco tossed an arm around her shoulder, giving each other a knowing look as they steered her towards the exit.

"I still want to know what this room is…" Draco muttered as the heavy door clicked shut, glancing over his shoulder to watch it vanish.

 **oOoOoOo**

The weekend passed slowly with Pansy holed up in the Head's Dorm, sipping tea and accepting comfort and healing from Hermione and Draco. By midweek, she had all but moved in. Draco was quickly becoming accustomed to seeing the girls lounging on the couch in their free time, legs tangled and heads stuck in one of Hermione's large tomes.

That's exactly the spot he found them on Wednesday afternoon, whispering fervently in their cozy lounge since each had a free period after lunch. Taking their smiles at his entrance as an open invitation, he sank into a plush chair opposite their couch, tossing his feet onto the table before him.

"I'm bored," he spoke casually, quirking a brow at the pair. "Ménage à trois?" He held his smirk in place, even as Hermione scowled openly.

"Sorry love," Pansy untucked herself from Hermione's side, moving to pat Draco's arm as she passed by. "I'm not into vivacious blondes!" She winked at Hermione before slipping into the loo. Draco watched the spot she'd disappeared to for a moment longer, smile faltering.

He noted the way her eyes still looked haunted, even as she eased back into her seemingly confident, laid back self. He knew she was still hurting, and if he could pull his wand on the coward that is Pyrs Parkinson, he'd do it without hesitation.

News of the older aristocrat's visit spread quickly as the socialites clearly had nothing better to do than gossip. He'd received an owl early Monday from his own mother, inquiring if the latest scandal was true; he hadn't bothered to respond. The whispers were present in the halls, in class, and he assumed in the privacy of the common rooms. No one had yet to act out - not even Astoria Greengrass.

Draco's eyes wandered back to Hermione, who was speaking in huffed tones and clearly had no idea he had been spacing out.

" —would ever think for a _second_ I would be interested in letting you get a leg up you've got another thing comi— " Her rant was cut short as the portrait hole opened to reveal a cheery faced Ginny Weasley.

Pansy strolled out of the lavatory at the same moment, throwing a glance at the girl before settling back down beside Hermione with a challenging glare that almost dared the redhead to say something. She received nothing but a wave and seemed to visibly relax at the non threatening newcomer.

"Gin! I wasn't expecting you…" Hermione's words trailed off as Draco interrupted.

"Ginny," he breathed, an uncharacteristic blush creeping up his neck. He cursed himself inwardly as he felt the warmth spread. He wasn't expecting to see her, and she seemed to have a habit of catching him off guard.

Pansy and Hermione shared a glance, both clearly questioning when the pair had gotten to a first name basis.

"I'm here for this bloke," she pointed at the male in question. "You really shouldn't share your password if you don't want unexpected company." Ginny grinned as she leaped onto the chair next to Draco's.

"When did you get chummy with Malfoy?!"

"Are you shagging a Weasley?"

"I'm not complaining…"

Hermione, Pansy, and Draco all spoke at once, causing Ginny to howl with the delight. Draco growled, narrowing his eyes at Pansy and snapping, "I don't question _your_ choice of company!"

Pansy sighed, holding her hands up in front of her in defeat before grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her from her spot on the comfortable sofa. The pair disappeared to Hermione's quarters, leaving Draco to handle Ginny alone.

He turned his eyes back to the girl and was pleasantly surprised to find her leaning close, eyeing him back. He couldn't stop himself from inhaling deeply, her scent too close to avoid.

She smelled clean, like soap with floral accents, yet earthy - grass and soil and completely herbal… the Quidditch pitch. He smiled as he caught wind of something slightly sharp.

 _Broom polish_.

"Earth to Malfoy!" Ginny waved her hands in front of face before giving his cheek a light smack. "You've been staring at me with that goofy grin of yours for nearly a minute".

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't bothered to tie it back since he planned to lounge around until dinner hour came about. Ginny reached the small distance between them to run a strand of his fine locks through her fingers. "Willing to be seen in public with a lowly Weasley? Hogsmeade… " she mumbled.

He studied her briefly before trying to form a response. She was gorgeous, naturally; with long lashes, pink lips, and a smattering of freckles across high cheekbones, Ginevra Weasley had a cherubic aura that women would spend buckets of galleons to emulate.

"Like a _date_?" he questioned, suddenly nervous for her reply.

 _Please say yes_ , he thought hopefully.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pansy rested her head against the wall behind the large canopied bed. She had absolutely zero life complaints in that moment as she gazed at the sight ahead. Hermione knelt on the ground, fiddling with a device she insisted would let her hear the goings of the common room. As she leaned lower, trying to slip a thin wire beneath the door, her skirt hiked _higher_ , revealing much more skin than Pansy had yet to have access to.

"Stop looking at my arse, Parkinson!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder, amusement clear in her words. "Yes darling," Pansy mumbled absently, making no move to avert her stare.

"What _is_ Ginny doing here? How could she not tell me about Mal— _oh Merlin!_ She's asked him to Hogsmeade! She literally just— _oomph_!" Hermione fell sideways, curling into the fetal position as Pansy magicked the bed pillows to hit the girl repeatedly.

"Who bloody cares if the two are shagging or not. Come here," Pansy uttered the words with a grin that was nearly indecent.

The pillows ceased their assault, and Hermione slowly stood from her position on the floor and moved towards Pansy with nervous steps. Kicking off her shoes, she crawled on top of the duvet and settled in.

"Present," she squeaked, sounding much like a _Firstie_ during her very first roll call of the school year. Pansy chuckled at the girl's skittish behavior.

"We haven't gotten a chance to really be alone… what with Draco and your Gryffindors always around…" she began, scooting closer and reaching for a strand of Hermione's unruly curls. "I sometimes worry you're second guessing this whole thing."

Her words were muffled as Hermione grabbed the back of her neck, effectively toppling her over before pressing their lips together.

If Pansy had questioned the girl's attraction before, she had no need now.

Hermione worked her tongue gently along the seam of Pansy's lips, requesting access and further catching the witch off guard with her assertiveness. She should have known Hermione Granger half assed _nothing_.

Pansy mewled, opening her mouth to let their tongues intertwine. She could taste the lingering sweetness of strawberries, a snack they'd been enjoying in the common room before Draco's interruption.

 _Father must have killed me for I am in Heaven_ , she thought, amused by the day's turn of events yet annoyed that her father's presence seemed to penetrate even her happiest of thoughts.

Shaking him from her mind, she refocused on the perfect creature before her. Hermione reluctantly broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together. She pecked Pansy's lips once more before sitting up fully and straddling the Slytherin girl below.

Pansy's eyes darkened as she watched Hermione yank her vest over her head, catching it on her massive mane and finally discarding it to the floor. She proceeded to unbutton her shirt slowly, letting it fall from her delicate shoulders.

Hermione Granger was a vision in black lace, her tan cleavage flushed pink as she tried to fight off the timid blush at being so exposed. Pansy reached out, running her hands from the hollow of the girl's throat, down the front of the brassiere and along her stomach.

"Hermione… " she whispered, her strangled word caught up in the lust of the moment.

Gripping her hips, Pansy pulled Hermione downward, and both girls whimpered in pleasure at the contact. The ever brave Gryffindor ground her hips against the witch, and Pansy stifled a moan as she felt warmth pool from her center.

She let her hands wander, grazing over the curve of Hermione's arse before gently kneading the ample flesh. Hermione let out an encouraging groan as she dipped her lips to Pansy's neck, nipping the skin lightly. She smacked her playfully before pushing Hermione back to remove her blouse.

"Pans… are you sure we should?" Her question hung in the air, but it was clear the witch was every bit as excited as her counterpart.

Feeling valiant, Pansy reached behind and unhooked her own bra, allowing the flimsy material to drop.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." She watched the hunger grow in Hermione's eyes, feeling her heart race under the witch's heated gaze.

Pansy Parkinson was not the bustiest girl at Hogwarts, but she was smooth and lean and had a birthmark on her right breast that begged to be kissed. Her nipples pebbled as Hermione did just that.

Her goosebumps spread further when Hermione tweaked her opposite bud in her fingers, twisting and pulling gently as her mouth moved to envelop the right. Pansy gripped her curly tresses, so full of lust that she had no room to be embarrassed as she felt the familiar tightening behind her naval.

Hermione hadn't even touched her, _not truly_ , but the feeling of her warm mouth was enough to push the Slytherin towards the edge.

"Guys, I really need to— _AHHHH!"_ The loud voice of Draco Malfoy interrupted her _so close_ descent, and both girls whipped their head towards the sound.

"Oh my _GODS!"_ Hermione screamed, throwing her arms over her chest to cover herself, accidentally exposing Pansy's bare chest to the intruder. She grabbed the nearest pillow, holding it over herself and willing her temper not to explode.

"What the fuck are you doing, Draco!" she bellowed, face heating under his shocked glare at their compromised position. Before he could answer, a shoe was soaring past his head, narrowly missing his face.

"Get OUT!" Hermione screeched, grabbing her wand and flipping it wildly, forcefully shoving Draco out of the room and slamming the heavy door shut. Pansy remained on the bed, still partially shocked when Hermione's laughter broke through her fog.

Soon they were both howling, completely taken over by a fit of giggles that had them nearly crying. Pansy was slightly pissed that Draco hadn't had the least bit of common sense to _knock_ , but also relieved that things hadn't gone further. Hermione deserved more than a quick tumble with her roommate sitting just outside the door.

"That was slightly mortifying," Hermione gasped, finally reining in her hysterics.

"I think it's safe to say our relationship won't be anything less than interesting," Pansy grinned.

 _And I wouldn't have it any other way._

 **oOoOoOo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

rooOJoy

 **A/N:** That darn Draco always interrupting...

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Ten

" _... And it's you and me_

 _and all of the people. I don't know_

 _why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

 _( You and Me - Lifehouse )_

* * *

Saturday morning found the sun shining bright, and Hermione soaked up the rays with her fellow classmates as they waited to leave the grounds and head off for their highly anticipated Hogsmeade trip. Being the first excursion of the year, most of the Sixth and Seventh years had shown up.

She stood tip toe, scanning the growing crowd for any sign of her friends. Leaning back against a large pillar, she let her eyes drift over the faces of the many students. A flash of red nearby made her perk up, though her smile quickly faltered when she realized the flaming locks did not belong to Ginny Weasley.

It had been nearly two weeks since her confession, but Ron had yet to acknowledge their last spoken words. Though he wasn't being hostile - _he barely spared her a passing glance_ \- she couldn't help but feel jaded by the entire situation. She was ready to move forward, and she planned to use this weekend to establish her intent with Pansy Parkinson.

The Slytherin witch in question shoved her way through the crowd at that moment, moving into Hermione's line of vision and breaking her train of thought. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the girl who was dressed head to toe in _muggle_ wear.

Her low slung jeans accentuated her legs, and a cropped tank put her toned stomach on display. Hermione stared at the girl's feet as she approached, hardly able to contain her excitement at the platform sandals. She was barely aware that her jaw had dropped to an unattractive angle until Pansy stepped up and clicked it shut.

"Cat got your tongue, darling?" Pansy spoke, taking full amusement from Hermione's display. Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione ran her thumb along the thin velvet choker resting on Pansy's throat.

She glanced around the lawn, noting that she wasn't the only one surprised by her choice of attire. "Muggle clothing, Pansy? Where on _Earth_ did you even get these!"

Pansy shuffled from one foot to the other, brows furrowing for a fleeting moment. "I've read muggle magazines," she shrugged. "And I sent Pippa to pick up a few items. She still answers my call, you know…" She trailed off, unsure if the awkwardness stemmed from mentioning the fall out with her father or the glare Hermione shot at the mention of using the house elf. Probably _both._

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped closer, pressing her lips against Pansy temple and pulling her into a hug. "You look amazing," she beamed. "I mean it. I don't know what possessed you to do this, but it means a lot to me."

Pansy gripped her chin lightly, turning her head to look her in the eyes. "We're in this together, right? Let's shake things up around here." Her grin was devilish and sexy, and Hermione would have melted right into the ground had Pansy not hooked an arm around her waist to steer her away from the castle.

She could feel the eyes boring into her back, hear the whispers surrounding them, but one glance at Pansy's confident stride had her relaxing into her hold. Ginny soon fell into step with the girls, and to Hermione's surprise, Malfoy quickly joined her.

"Good morning, Malfoy." Hermione nodded cordially. "Hi Gin," she smiled.

Ginny eyed Pansy appreciatively, letting out a low whistle. "Well _hell-oooo,_ Parkinson," she purred, causing all three girls to snort in laughter.

Draco, who seemed less amused than the rest, stared at Pansy as if she'd grown a third head. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh, come off it!" she scoffed. "Like you've never seen Granger, or any of the other muggle borns dressed this way."

"Granger does _not_ dress that way." He stared at her bare midriff before cutting his eyes to Hermione's sensible cotton t-shirt.

Both girls shrugged, apparently not seeing the point in arguing. They carried along, everyone content in their silence as they trekked down to the busy town.

"Anyway," Hermione began, "This is our first outing, you know…"

"She's implying you lot should _get lost."_ Pansy smiled sweetly, as if she hadn't just said anything rude.

Ginny laughed, clearly not offended by the older witch's blunt behavior. Hermione grinned, thinking the girl's would easily get along fine if they gave each other a chance.

Draco held his hands up in defeat, and Ginny tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow and pulled him off into the crowds.

"And then there were two…" Hermione spoke softly, glancing around the village. She contemplated what they should do with their day away from the castle.

Normally, she would tuck herself away in the corner of Flourish and Blotts, devouring as much reading material as she could before following the boy's around Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes - Fred and George's Joke shop - making sure they didn't get into _too much_ mischief.

"Shall we be totally _cliche_ and go to Madam Puddifoot's? I'm sure she doesn't see couples like us every weekend," Pansy smirked.

"Tea sounds lovely." Hermione returned the smile, strangely nervous that this was _the place_ to go with your significant other.

It felt so… _official_.

Despite her nerves, she took Pansy's hand gently in her own and headed for the little shop.

 **oOoOoOo**

Draco watched in amusement as Ginny Weasley's _ooh's_ and _ahh's_ rang merrily through the small building. Leaving the girl's to their own devices, the pair had wandered into Spintwitches to look at Quidditch supplies, naturally.

"I must be terribly embarrassing," she blushed, fingers tracing a pair of dragonhide riding gloves. "It's not often I get the chance to see such shiny new things. Large family," she murmured, "lots of hand-me-downs."

"You're not embarrassing," he shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but he watched her curiously, taken back at the honesty in her words. Admitting a weakness, or letting others know your faults wasn't something done by his peers.

He thought briefly of his own riding gloves. He probably had a dozen pair at his disposal. Something as minuscule as gloves wasn't anything he ever considered someone may not be privy to.

His mind quickly played through all the times he'd poked fun at the Weasley's for their lack of money and frowned at the realization that it was often - _too often_.

Ginny offered him a small smile before moving towards the broom display, a gleam in her eye he was all too familiar with. Flying was _his_ passion, too.

While she was momentarily distracted, Draco moved over to the gloves she'd been caressing, picking out a soft pair clearly made for petite hands. He weighed his options quickly, wondering how she'd take his gesture. _Grateful, happy,_ he thought. _Or like I pity her…_

He shook the last thought away, his decision made. She didn't seem the type to play charity, and he was fairly certain she'd appreciate the gesture. Something about the witch drew him in, and he wanted to be the reason for her smile.

Draco dropped a few galleons on the counter, nodding at the shopkeeper before tucking the gloves into his robes. Scanning the shop for the girl, he spotted her tossing a snitch from hand to hand and grabbed her by the elbow to pull her from the shop.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked. "I didn't pay for this!" She struggled, trying to break from his grip.

His laugh was loud, and she smiled at the sound. "I gave the man more than enough to cover a little practice snitch, Weasley. Let's go!" He pulled her along, his eyes set on the Hogshead Tavern.

The pub was dusty and worn down, and a few wayward wizards sat along the bar sipping ale and firewhisky. They eyed the slender witch as she entered the building, but a sneer from Draco and his hand on the small of her back was enough to turn their stares elsewhere.

"I'll be honest," she whispered, "this isn't somewhere I would normally frequent."

He reached out to give her hand a gentle squeeze before slipping away for a moment. Draco greeted the bartender - _Aberforth_ \- and came back to the small booth with two glasses of mead.

Ginny had _scourgified_ the table, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the distasteful look she was giving the tavern.

"My mum would have an absolute fit if she saw the dust in this place," she spoke after swallowing a small sip of her beverage.

" _Your_ mum?" Draco chuckled. "My mother would hire a whole family of elves to clean every last inch of this lot." He smiled fondly. "Nothing but the best, Dragon," he mimicked in a tight, high pitched voice.

Ginny's laughter rang across the dingy bar, causing most of the patrons to turn in her direction. She snorted loudly in her attempt to stifle the laughter, causing Draco's own chuckle to escape.

Tossing back a large chug from his mug - _liquid encouragement,_ he thought - he reached out to take the girl's hand, cupping it softly and choosing his words carefully.

"I enjoy your company, Ginny Weasley," he said.

A blush crept across her face, illuminating her freckles and warming her skin, and in that moment he _knew_ he was falling.

He felt her tighten the grip on his hands, and when she smiled at him, he let himself believe that she felt this too.

"I enjoy _your_ company, Draco Malfoy," she said with fondness in her voice. "Honestly, those are words I never thought would come from my mouth!"

"I'm glad you're giving me a chance." He scooted closer, taking in that scent he'd come to crave.

Without any further hesitation, he cupped her cheek in his hand, pulling her in and locking eyes, giving her the chance to stop if she didn't want this.

His breath left him in a rush when she closed the gap, slanting her mouth across his. She tasted every bit as sweet as he imagined, and he cheered victoriously in his head because _he did it_ , and she made him feel like he was flying on the finest broom ever made.

He brought her here, not because he was ashamed to be with her - _a Weasley_ , someone his family pegged less than the Malfoy's - but the privacy allowed them to share this moment, this _bliss._

She broke the kiss, much to his reluctance, but those cheeks were still flushed and she had a gleam in her eye that was wild and lustful, and _so absolutely right_ that he yanked her back in and snogged her so completely that she would never forget that it was _him_ who made her head spin.

"For you." He pulled the gloves from a fold in his robes, handing them over with an out of place nervousness in his voice.

For a moment she did nothing but stare at the pair, but finally she spoke and he wasn't sure whether she was angry or ready to cry.

"Malfoy, you absolute prat! I don't… You shouldn't… You didn't _need_ to do this!" she finally settled to say.

"I wanted to," he said. "Besides, you ought to have a good pair of riding gloves if you think you've got any chance of beating Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup."

He winked, and she scowled, and they chatted with their heads held close - two very different people who were utterly _right._

 **oOoOoOo**

Tea went as well as tea can go in an overly cramped shop with too many couples, too much snogging and _not enough_ privacy.

They'd had their cuppa, shared a scone and much to Hermione's pleasure, wandered the aisles of Flourish and Blotts for over an hour.

The girls found themselves wandering out of the shop, smiles plastered on their faces because the day went exactly as they'd hoped thus far.

As if anything could ever be _that wonderful,_ it turns out, there were still people waiting in the shadows to crush their rapturous afternoon.

"When my mum wrote to me last week, I thought for certain it was merely silly gossip," a student passing by whispered, _if you could call it that_.

"Someone call Rita Skeeter! We've got ourselves a couple of celebrities," a wizard jeered. "I can see the headlines now: Lesbian Liaison rocks the sanctity of Hogwarts. Parents fear their daughter will be next!"

The small group of students - _Ravenclaw, Pansy noted -_ laughed maliciously at the joke.

She felt Hermione stiffen beside her, and one quick glance at the girl's flared nostrils told her this wouldn't end well.

"I'm sure you aren't that foolish to speak ill of someone to their face?" Pansy questioned, pushing her raging witch slightly behind her frame.

 _As if I could stop her…_ Pansy smirked, knowing full well you shouldn't wake the sleeping giant that was Hermione Granger.

"I call it as I see it, sweetheart," the Ravenclaw wizard jeered. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be offering _services_ to both sides, would you?"

She knew as soon the words left his mouth that he would regret it, and _right she was._

Hermione stepped around Pansy, moving swiftly to the group of students and winding up before he could even process what was happening.

The crunch of bone was audible, and the others stood stunned as Hermione pulled her fist back, shaking it to loosen the pain of the punch.

"Crazy bitch!" the boy shouted while cradling his face before scampering off.

Pansy couldn't keep the lust off her face. This was _ten times better_ than the famous Malfoy punch in the third year because this time, she had a front row seat.

Her witch, _hers,_ was powerful, fierce, and perfectly wild. In that moment, she was overcome with love for this girl who would defend her without a second thought.

Pansy didn't care that they caused a scene, that they were in the center of a busy street or that half the upper class was watching them with curious eyes. She spun Hermione around and planted their most passionate kiss yet.

The unwanted stares faded to the back of her mind as she lost herself in her desire, her witch, in a kiss that made her want to scream to the skies and thank whoever was out there for giving her the most beautiful creature ever made.

 **oOoOoOo**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Thanks:**

Cosmoswithchaos

Ladyparongsny

rooOJoy

 **A/N:** Small time hop. I apologize for the shorter chapter, but I needed a filler.

And on a serious note…

I like to believe that those of you reading this story

\- _a_ _femslash_ \- are either part of the LGBTQ+ community or supporters and allies. This chapter is written during the midst of the Orlando Shooting, and with tears in my eyes I want to remind everyone that LOVE IS LOVE. Don't be an Astoria. Where I normally place song lyrics, I'd like to post a poem by the beautiful Madison Paige. She's a huge inspiration to our family! #ForOrlando

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Eleven

 _It's heavy in the air tonight_

 _not on behalf of the rain_

 _yet as hollow as shells_

 _on the ground._

 _This is not the first time_

 _they speak of such hate_

 _but they've never yelled_

 _quite so loud._

 _For pigment or preference_

 _unaccepting indifference_

 _to me just is not ever a thought_

 _But at this point I am begging_

 _surrender this hating_

 _It was INNOCENT PEOPLE you shot_

 _To flatline a pulse_

 _to induce pain and hurt_

 _is not ever a way to be heard_

 _Although it spreads fast_

 _like a fire or storm_

 _it proves useless, outdated, absurd_

 _But to all of MY people_

 _you know who you are_

 _do not take to the closet to hide_

 _We must stand taller_

 _in the name of the fallen_

 _They may take our pulse_

 _but they can't touch our PRIDE_

* * *

October skies had quickly faded, and soon November was among them.

Hermione was tucked away in the library - _per usual_ \- reading, as she so often did when Pansy was otherwise engaged. They had plans to meet up with Draco and Ginny shortly, so when she heard a body sink into the chair opposite hers, she assumed it was the girl in question.

"I still have an hour to myself and my book," she mumbled around a smile.

"Hermione," the voice responded, much deeper than the soprano she had expected. "Can we talk?"

Her head snapped up, and she locked eyes with Ronald Weasley. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. It had been months since her _supposed_ best friend spoke more than a few words to her.

"Um," she stalled, glancing around the area for any hope of a distraction. Coming up short, she sighed, conceding to his request. "Sure, Ronald."

"Look," he began. "I've been a right prat…"

Hermione snorted, cocking a brow as if he couldn't state anything more obvious.

Ron pursed his lips. "You don't make this easy, you know!" He ran a hand through his shaggy locks, eyeing Hermione with a look of tired resignation.

"I'm _sorry_. I was awful. Inconsiderate. I've been a _shite_ friend, you know? Harry's been trying to tell me for a month now, but I was too stubborn to listen. I was just so confused and couldn't believe what I was hearing." He paused, as if contemplating his words.

Hermione felt her guard slipping with the yearning need to console the boy she'd once been so fond of. She scolded herself quietly, reminding herself that she didn't need to let people walk all over her. She could forgive without caving in.

"I mean, come on, 'Mione. You've never given the impression you _weren't_ interested."

As quickly as her wall began to lower, it shot back up and locked into place. Her nostrils flared at the insinuations he was throwing at her.

 _Of course Ron mucks everything up, even something as simple as an apology!_

Hermione was _tired_. Tired of the drama, tired of the fighting. She was happy with her new revelation, and no one - _certainly not Ron_ \- was going to bring her mood back down. She didn't need to explain herself to anyone, because this was _her_ journey, _her_ self discovery. If they couldn't accept her - all of her - then they needn't be in her life.

"It's fine, Ron. _Really_." She wrung her hands, ready to get this conversation over with. "Look, I'm with Pansy. I'm _with_ her. I need to you understand and accept that if we are ever going to move forward."

He sat quiet for a minute, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if this was it, if they were really done. She'd had this man in her life for years and grown to love him as if he were family. The thought that he could just walk out of her life made her almost sick. She watched his face, trying to read his expression and held her breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you, Hermione. I always will, and if you are happy - _truly happy_ \- then I'm happy too." His smile was sad, but it was there, _real_. And she knew he was telling the honest truth.

She stood, foregoing her book in light of his response and moved around the table to pull him into an embrace. Her heart felt slightly lighter, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She felt the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, and knew that she was almost out of this cage her heart fought to escape.

"Thank you," she mumbled, words muffled into his sweater.

 **oOoOoOo**

That evening, Pansy entered the Great Hall, chatting easily with her roommate.

She and Daphne had rekindled their friendship after the Hogsmeade fiasco. After a long heart to heart, she'd been surprised to find the girl was hurt by Pansy keeping secrets from her. It turns out that Daphne had suspected for a long time, but didn't push the situation because Pansy seemed intent on ignoring it, or _hiding_.

She motioned for Daphne to carry on ahead without her, so the witch smiled at her in slight confusion, but made her way to the Slytherin table alone. Pansy took a deep breath before moving herself towards a sea of Red and Gold.

She found Hermione at the center of the table, lost in conversation with Potter and to her surprise, Ron. She moved behind the girl, toying with a curl that had slipped from her plait before leaning down to speak in her ear.

"Mind if I have a seat?" she whispered. Hermione leaned back into her touch, and Pansy couldn't help but nuzzle her neck in return.

Catching her off guard again, Ron stood, offering her his spot as he moved down the long table before settling back down beside Harry.

Pansy smiled nervously, stepping over the bench and smoothing her skirt as she eyed the lions surrounding her. She felt Hermione reach out tentatively before grasping her hand in her own.

She spent the dinner hour warming up to Hermione's friends. They'd included her in their conversations and even had the decency to seem genuinely interested in what she had to say. She'd gotten as bold as to put an arm around Hermione's shoulder, running her fingers lightly over the girl's skin, _back and forth._ No one seemed to blink an eye at the movement, though she wasn't blind as to miss the slight clenching of Ron's jaw.

The evening went so well, she couldn't help but think she may just start spending all her meals at the Gryffindor table. She would never ask Hermione to come to hers, though she knew the girl would more than likely offer.

As the food began to vanish from the tables, students started to stand and collect themselves before retreating to their respective commons for the night. Just as Pansy stood, hand extended to her witch, the last person she wanted to deal with appeared.

She eyed Astoria with bored indifference, hoping that she would pass without causing them too much trouble. "Ah, it's the _Butch_ Brigade!" she motioned to the couple, and her Slytherin friends laughed in a chorus of ridicule. "Isn't this just cozy, girls?" she crooned.

Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop the impending headache Astoria always caused. " _Walk_ _away_ , Greengrass," Hermione growled from her seat on the bench.

"No," Pansy spoke with a finality that made Hermione snap her gaze in her direction.

"No," she repeated, shaking her head at the younger witch before her. She reached down and pulled her wand from its holster and tried not to smirk as Astoria visibly flinched, as if she expected Pansy to attack.

She took a deep breath, calming her nerves and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She let her eyes drift over everyone in the room, and cleared her throat loudly to catch their attention. Casting a _Sonorus_ charm on herself, she began with the words she'd been dying to speak for years.

"I'M GAY, SO YOU CAN ALL GO AND PUT YOUR RUMORS TO REST BECAUSE _I WILL NOT HIDE IN FEAR, AND YOU CAN'T SILENCE MY PRIDE WITH YOUR VICIOUS WORDS."_ Her voice boomed across the span of the Hall, and she glared pointedly at Astoria, who looked ready to explode.

Pansy tapped her wand to her throat, mumbling _Quietus_ to return to her normal volume. "If you've got something to say, you ought to do it now because I don't plan to repeat myself again."

Murmurs hummed across the Great Hall, and she caught sight of the Ravenclaw Hermione did a number on. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, but otherwise kept his mouth closed.

"It's not our WAY!" Astoria screeched. "You're a _Pure-Blood,_ why can't you act like it?"

Hermione stood and grabbed Pansy's hand. The Hall had grown quiet as everyone hung onto their words, clearly expecting a response from the couple. The silence was broken as a shout came from the Slytherin table.

"I think they're cute!" the wizard shouted out. That caused an uproar of laughter, including her own, and soon others were chiming in their support.

"We are _equals_ ," rang Ginny's voice from the Gryffindor's behind them.

"Love is love!" called out a tiny Hufflepuff, who blushed fiercely when the Hall whistled and hollered their agreement.

" _Love_ _is love,_ " Hermione whispered at her side before leaning in and brushing her lips across her cheek.

The energy in the room was running wild, and a loud scratch from a chair at the High Table turned eyes toward that direction. Dumbledore had stood, eyes twinkling down at them all.

"Let us remember - if _nothing else_ in this long or short life, be true to your conscience, to the dignity of your hearts."

 **oOoOoOo**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I make no profit from this story.

 **A/N:** My sincerest apologies for how late this chapter is. To those of you still hanging on for me to update - this is for you! Thank you for sticking with me on this journey. I've been on a bit of a hiatus while I work on The Baby Shower (a work in progress that is being posted on my joint account with the lovely Natasha - EmeraldBlackChaos) but I promise I haven't totally abandoned you!

* * *

 **She Keeps Me Warm**

Chapter Twelve

" _... You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me …"_

 _( Because You Loved Me - Celine Dion )_

* * *

Hermione stood at the end of a long, familiar lane with Pansy at her side. The Slytherin witch was scanning the area anxiously, taking in the houses lining the road on either side. People were milling about in the afternoon sunshine, oblivious to the awestruck witch.

Pansy was clearly nervous, if her stiff posture and facial expression were any indication. Her lips were pulled downwards in a deep frown, and her hand had begun to sweat against Hermione's own. This was her first trip into the Muggle world, and Hermione hadn't missed the way her fingers seemed to hover just over her thigh, where she kept her wand hidden.

"You okay, love?" Hermione asked gently.

"What? Yes… Of course!" Pansy spoke with exaggeration. "Why wouldn't I be?" She chuckled awkwardly, discreetly wiping her clammy palm against the front of her jeans. She'd dressed in muggle attire, not wanting to give herself any more reason to stand out.

"It's okay to be nervous, you know - though I'm the one who should be," Hermione reassured her with a wink.

They stood a moment longer while Pansy controlled her breathing. "Fine. I'm bloody terrified, okay? I've not much experience with this whole _coming out of the broom closet_ shite, but what I do have wasn't… well, you know." Hermione visibly stiffened at the words, the harsh memory not one that had been brought up in detail for quite a while.

"You're safe here." She took pansy's hand before heading down the lane towards a fairly large home. The walkway was lined with flowers in various shades of red and pink, and a tiny sign stuck at the base of the porch read " _The Granger's_ ". Hermione glanced at the girl once more, squeezing her hand in reassurance before tapping on the door twice and stepping through.

"Mum? Dad?" she called out across the expanse of the small foyer.

Hermione chuckled as Pansy eyed her incredulously when she begun to kickoff her trainers. "It's more comfortable, Pans. Muggles don't generally dress immaculately to lounge around."

The witch shrugged awkwardly before leaning down and removing one boot, then the other. She slipped out of her cloak and handed it to Hermione just as her father came through the doorway.

"Daddy!" the girl gushed, moving into the man's arms for a tight hug. Pansy watched on, somewhat uneasy as her stomach clenched slightly at the embrace. She couldn't remember the last time she'd received that sort of warmth from family.

Hermione's father was fairly tall, though shorter than her own, and much more inviting in appearance. He radiated warmth, his beaming smile drawing a smirk of her own, even through her discomfort.

"Hermione Jean Granger, if that isn't you! Have you grown?" He rubbed his hand through her massive curls, ruffling them further and pulling a groan from his daughter. "Helen? Helen, dear! Come in here."

"This is quite the Sunday surprise, isn't it? How did you manage to—"

"Darling, what on _Earth_ are you doing here! Oh, my girl…" Her voice muffled as Hermione's mother pulled her into another embrace. Her mother was shorter than her, Hermione's head able to rest comfortably atop the small woman's. Pansy understood now how the righteous mass of curls came about. Helen Granger sported a 'do nearly identical.

"And who is this, dear?" Her father gestured at Pansy, moving forward to clasp her hand in a firm, yet gentle shake. "Richard. It's a pleasure!"

"Hello, sir. My name Pansy. Pansy Parkinson," she spoke politely, her upbringing shining through.

"Mum, Dad… Pansy is a… um.. friend from Hogwarts." She smiled, catching Pansy's eye while trying to convey a silent apology for her choice words.

"Oh, how lovely. Well come on in, then. Let's not dilly dally in the doorway all day." Helen spoke. wrapping her arms around Pansy and squeezing her tight before ushering them through to the rest of the house.

The four made their way down the hall, and Pansy noted that the house, while quaint, was fairly large. "What is you do for work again, Mr. Granger?"

He smiled at the question, and Hermione chuckled knowing how much her father loved to delve into the world of dentistry to anyone willing to listen. "Mrs. Granger and I—"

"Helen," the woman in question interrupted.

" _Helen_ and I are partners in Dentistry. We own a building in the center of town."

"... I... dentistry?" All of three of the Grangers laughed then, amused with her confusion.

"She's a Pureblood, dad. They don't quite understand how some of the Muggle world operates. And yes, that includes dentists." Hermione punched her father lightly on the arm, skirting around his large frame to plop down on one of the comfortable looking sofas. Pansy followed, taking the seat directly next to her, not bothering to leave much space between them.

"Oh, you simply _must_ let us give you a check up, dear!"

"I've got an extra set of tools just in my office there. If you'd just let me grab them we could—"

"Dad! Mum! _Stop_. No, you aren't prying your way into Pansy's mouth."

Pansy looked horrified, not understanding what it was they wanted to do.

"I think I'll pass, if you don't mind," she whispered, barely concealed horror lacing her words.

"Ah, well… maybe next time?" Richard spoke.

"Now tell us, Hermione. How did you manage to make it here? You didn't mention any trips. We didn't expect to see you until Christmas holiday."

Hermione and Pansy shared a glance, silently asking the other if they were ready. Hermione knew it was now or never. She hated to lie - it just wasn't who she was. Keeping this new life revelation from her parents felt wrong, and she was ready to feel the sweet relief of freedom.

"Well, you see… I asked for leave so that I might come and speak with you both."

It was her parents turn to share a glance, both curious as to what she would need to see them in person for. "An owl wouldn't suffice? Not that we don't love this surprise visit, darling. It's just… well, you have me worried now!"

"Oh, mum! Don't. Please don't worry. I'm fine. Absolutely perfect, actually. But… I _do_ need to confess something to you both. And I thought it best be done in person."

Helen smiled, albeit wanly, and nodded, gesturing Hermione to continue. She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts from the jumble in her mind and trying to relax before she began.

"I've done a lot of growing up in the past years, not just as a witch, but as a person in general. I think that being away from home has really given me the opportunity to explore who I am as a human being, and the last few months have been eye opening for me." Her eyes darted back and forth between her parents, searching their expressions.

"I brought Pansy with me today to introduce you to her, not as my friend, but as my… _my girlfriend._ " With the words free, she moved her right hand out to find Pansy's, lacing their fingers together as they anxiously awaited any type of response.

Helen moved from her spot by the window to sit in the chair directly across from the pair. "Your girlfriend?" Hermione felt Pansy's grip tighten, as if she were waiting for the fallout, the explosion.

Hermione knew it wouldn't come.

"Oh, Helen… you know the terms! _Girlfriend_ , eh! So you fancy yourself this woman, Hermione?" Her father smiled, cocking a brow at his daughter. Hermione blushed at the words.

"Well, yes… I suppose I do… fancy her." She winced, peeking a glance at Pansy, who's face mirrored her own shade of red.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Hermione echoed.

"Ok! That's lovely, dear," Helen spoke up.

"You're not… mad?" That was Pansy, hesitant to enter the conversation, but dying to know that she wasn't hearing things incorrectly, morphing the words into what she hoped she'd hear.

"Mad?" Helen and Richard both laughed, and the sound was a soothing relief to both girls.

"Of course not. Why would we be? We want what's best for our little witch here. If that's _you_ , then we support her."

Pansy sat, barely daring to breath as their words sunk home, releasing any notion that this confession would bring pain or heartache. These people… these _muggles_ , genuinely accepted her.

Hermione chuckled, softly at first, and quickly growing as Pansy joined in.

"What on Earth has gotten into you lot?" Richard grinned, eyeing the girls incredulously.

" _We_ … _we_ …" Hermione spat, trying to catch her breath. "We thought this was going to go terribly. And you, you don't even _care_!"

"Well it's not like we didn't know, darling." Helen shrugged.

"Oh, mum! You couldn't have."

"No, she didn't even know herself, truly. I had to coax the feelings out of her," Pansy whispered, her eyes lingering on Hermione as they shared a secret smile.

"Mother's Intuition, we'll call it. I know all."

"And that - _I see_ \- is where you get it, love," Pansy snorted, making light of Hermione's typical _know-it-all_ behavior and earning herself a smack to the thigh.

"Gods, this is fantastic. Truly, I feel wonderful. I love you both so much," Hermione rushed, moving from her spot on the couch to wrap her mum in a hug.

Helen smoothed the hair from her face before placing a kiss to her forehead, shaking her head softly at her daughter. "We will _always_ support you, Hermione."

"That, we will, Dear. We raised you well," Richard paused, laying a hand atop her shoulder and squeezing lightly. "We trust your choices, and it seems you've made a good one." He tilted his head to left in a quick movement, motioning towards Pansy.

"Tell us you'll stay for lunch. Both of you." Helen beamed, walking backwards slowly to make her way towards the kitchen.

"It would be my honour, Mrs. Granger."

" _Helen_."

"Thank you, Helen," Pansy whispered, looking away from the mother figure who made her clench with both warmth and longing.

"Then that's settled. I'll just go see what I can pull together, eh?" Helen headed out of the room, followed by Richard, who so obviously wanted to leave the girls a moment to their own.

"That went well…" Pansy spoke, taking Hermione's hand. "Your parents are lovely. And kind! And—"

Her words were cut off as Hermione captured her lips, kissing her urgently as though she couldn't wait another moment. Pansy relaxed into her embrace, smoothing her lips with feverish pecks.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, her hand running down Pansy's cheek to cup her chin. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"No, you didn't need me," she shrugged, casting her eyes to the floor.

"I do. Need you… _want_ you…"

Pansy wiped at her eyes, bidding the tears that formed to go away. "You're all I've _ever_ wanted, Hermione. Do you see that now?"

"You're _all_ I see."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahh! Young love. Leave a review! Tell me what you'd like to see. It would be a blessing to know someone is still out there!


End file.
